Wings of the destiny
by Cristal Kinomiya Sumeragi
Summary: CLOSSVER DE HARRY POTTER Y EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS. DEJEN REVIEWS SI QUIEREN CONTINUACION.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora (s): **Cristal y Umi

**Disclaimer: **No, lamentablemente nosotras no somos las dueñas ni de Harry Potter (quien le pertenece a Rowling), ni de Lord of the Rings (Tolkien). Así que por favor no nos demanden.

**Resumen: **Durante su decimosexto cumpleaños, Harry recibe un regalo de su madre. Un medallón. El cual lo transporta hacia la Tierra Media, el verdadero hogar de Lily Evans o mejor conocida entre su raza como Lisswen Tindómëwen.

**Nota:** Tienes algunas cosas del quinto libro, como la profecía y Umbridge (guacala). Pero Sirius aun continúa con vida.

**Advertencia:** Slash, of course.

"Wings of the destiny"

**Prologo:**

La brisa agitó las blancas cortina y permitió que la luz del sol entrara en aquella amplia y luminosa recamara, en donde una hermosa elfa de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes, contemplaba a su hija, recién nacida.

Su pequeña se veía tan frágil y dulce. Su piel blanca, como la leche y sus rizos rubios rojizos, le daban un toque angelical.

Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla pálida y cayo sobre la frente de la pequeña. Quien comenzó a despertar, revelando un par de esmeralda por ojos. Brillantes y cristalinas, iguales a sus propios ojos.

La bebe estiro su pequeña mano y toco la barbilla de su madre, causando que el llanto de esta aumentara. Tenia que disfrutar esos momentos que tenia al lado de su hija, pues faltaba muy poco para que la pequeña partiera hacia otro mundo, un mundo donde la maldad de Sauron no la alcanzara, un mundo donde podría estar en paz y sin el peligro acechante de la oscuridad y de la pena de la guerra. Pero dolía saber que la perdería. Dolía saber que nunca podría criarla, verla crecer y convertirse en una dama. No era justo, pero era lo correcto. Si la pequeña permanecía en la Tierra Media moriría por la oscuridad que salía de Mordor. Y ni siquiera Valinor, podría proteger a la pequeña de la oscuridad y la única alternativa que habían encontrado era enviarla a otro mundo.

**_- _**Meleth nîn (Mi amor)- un elfo de cabellos oscuros entro a la habitación- Ta luu (Es hora)

La elfa asintió, permitiéndole a su esposo, tomar a la niña de sus brazos.

**_- _**Lisswen Tindómëwen- murmuro la elfa- ese será su nombre- sus puños apretaban con fuerza las sabanas-

El elfo movió su cabeza afirmativamente y camino hacia la puerta. La elfa permitió que sus lágrimas bañaran sus mejillas, una vez que su esposo se hubo marchado de la habitación.

El cielo se tiño de gris y comenzó a llover, paresia que el cielo también lloraba la perdida de la elfa y la acompaño en su sufrimiento.

**_- _**Namárië Lisswen Tindómëwen (Adiós, Flor del crepúsculo estrellado). Que Eru y los valar protejan tu camino- susurro a la nada entre sollozos-

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" **

En la casa numero 4 del valle Godric, Lily Potter se encontraba en el regazo de su esposo, con su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de este, quien acariciaba sus cabellos con suavidad.

**_-_** ¿En que piensas?- le pregunto curiosamente, al verlo con la mirada perdida en las furiosas llamas que iluminaban la estancia

**_- _**En la decisión que has tomado- respondió con seriedad mientras sus ojos avellana buscaban los ojos verdes de su esposa-

**_-_** Por favor James, no digas mas- se levanto rápidamente y camino hasta la ventana, observando las oscuras y desiertas calles- Yo tome la decisión de permanecer a tu lado. Para que formemos una familia y acepte las consecuencias de eso. Tu debes respetar mi decisión- el merodeador asintió- No voy a permitir que un maniático nos separe- expreso decidida y James recordó el por que amaba tanto a la pelirroja

**_-_** Te amo Lily Evans y juro que los protegeré aun que tenga que dar mi vida en el intento-los labios de ambos se encontraron en un apasionado beso, el último-

Luego de romper el beso, James miro la calle y su cara palideció, rápidamente se separo de su esposa.

**_-_** ¡Corre Lily, vete! ¡Es El!- exclamo e inmediatamente Lily corrió hacia el piso superior y la puerta de entrada era derribada

"Avada Kedavra" Lily se detuvo al oír una voz siniestra que conjuraba una maldición...la maldición asesina. Una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas y la opresión en su pecho prácticamente no la dejaba respirar. Pero eso no la detuvo, continuo corriendo hacia la habitación de su hijo, cerrando la puerta tras ella con un conjuro.

Pero no sirvió de nada, por que Voldemort derribo la puerta, segundos después y entro con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras sus ojos café oscuros estaban fijos en el pequeño bebe de cabellos azabaches e intensos ojos verdes. Que fue rápidamente protegido por su madre.

**_- _**Sal del medio niña- exigió Voldemort, apuntándola con su varita

**_-_** No, por favor...tómame a mi...pero deja a mi hijo... ¡No, Harry!... ¡Harry, no!...Te lo suplico-

**_- _**Niña tonta- murmuro furioso- Avada Kedavra- grito, al mismo tiempo que la maldición asesina salía de su varita

Lily vio, con temor, que un rayo verde se dirigía a ella. Por su mente pasaron todos los recuerdos de su vida, su familia, su mundo, sus amigos, James y Harry. Unas palabras flotaron por si sola de su boca y el medallón que colgaba en su cuello brillo momentáneamente al mismo tiempo que la maldición asesina la alcanzaba y su cuerpo caía sin vida.

Harry lloro al ver muerta a su madre, quien grito su nombre antes de morir y a pesar de que tan solo tenía un año, había podido sentir el dolor de sus padres.

**_-_** Oh no te preocupes, muy pronto te reunirás con la sangre sucia de tu madre- siseo Voldemort con desprecio, su varita apunto hacia la frente del bebe- Avada Kedavra- Un aura poderosa rodeo al bebe, protegiéndolo.

Voldemort observo como la maldición rebotaba y volvía hacia el, las ultimas palabras de Lily Potter resonaron en la habitación al mismo tiempo que pudo ver que en la frente del pequeño se formaba una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

_"Usen mi vida para acabar con este mal y _

_mi alma para resguardar a mi hijo _

_Guarden mi amor para darle fuerzas a mi niño _

_Y utilicen mi resplandor para guiar a mí _

_Gryffindor en la oscuridad" _

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" **

Una alta y esbelta mujer de cabellos noche y piel blanca como la nieve, despertó sobresaltada mientras las lagrimas desbordaban sus brillantes ojos grises y la pena se instalo en su corazón.

**_- _**Lisswen- murmuro con pesar-

La puerta se abrió revelando la figura de un hombre de cabellos ébanos y rostro serio, sus ojos claros los cuales estaban opacos.

**_-_** Ada- murmuro la joven

**_- _**La sombra ha extinguido la gracia de tu hermana y la muerte la ha alcanzado- dijo con voz apagada- La flor del crepúsculo estrellado ha perecido-

La joven se abraso al hombre, dejando que sus lagrimas bañaran su rostro, había perdido a su hermana, su dulce flor, la ultima unión que tenia con su madre.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" **

Harry despertó sobresaltado y bañado en sudor frió. Nuevamente había soñado con la muerte de su madre, pero se preguntaba quienes eran las dos personas de belleza etérea que lloraban por la muerte de su progenitora. Y su mente no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez por aquellas dos personas hacían que su piel se erizara y la esperanza creciera en su corazón. Tenía la sensación de que los conocía y que tenían una unión mas haya de cualquier barrera, especialmente con la mujer, la cual era tenia algunos rasgos idénticos a su madre, como la nariz, las mejillas y la palidez de su piel.

Acaso serian algún familiar de su madre y el no sabia. Aun que ahora que lo meditaba, el no conocía mucho de sus padres, especialmente de su madre. Pues la única persona que podría llegar a contarle algunos aspectos de su madre, era su tía Petunia. Pero dudaba que algún día Petunia hablara de su madre, paresia que la odiara- patada mental para Harry y corrección de parte de la autora- Petunia odiaba a su madre. Ni siquiera parecían ser verdaderas hermanas y Harry podía llegar a asegurar que no tenían nada en común. Ni siquiera en lo físico.

Harry sonrió tristemente, esa noche era su decimosexto cumpleaños, para ser mas precisos solo faltaban unos minutos y nuevamente estaba solo. En su habitación en Privet Drive. Como siempre, con la leve diferencia que sabia que sus amigos enviarían sus presentes o felicitaciones. Pero se sentía vació, carente de amor.

Daría sus galeones y su fama por un abraso, sincero, protector, un abraso de una madre o tal vez el apoyo de un padre. Su mente comenzó a meditar sobras las personas que influían sobre su vida; La señora Weasley era muy amable y se preocupaba realmente por el, pero no era su madre, no podía actuar como una madre para el. McGonagalla, no, simplemente ella no podía actuar como una madre. Tonks, no, Tonks era como una hermana mayor, debía admitir que adoraba a la aurora de cabellos multicolor, pero era un amor de hermanos e incluso Tonks lo llamaba hermanito en algunas ocasiones.

Con respecto a la figura paterna, sin duda Sirius seria la opción correcta, pero nunca tenían tiempo de estar juntos, mas que nada eran como buenos amigos, ni siquiera Sirius había actuado como padrino, a pesar de que el animago intentaba hacer lo mejor que podía y Harry lo comprendía. Arthur, bueno era el mismo sentimiento que con la señora Weasley. Remus, era como un tío. Snape, no, mejor continuaba con la lista. Albus... mas que nada era como un abuelo, no podía verlo como una figura paterna, además, aun estaban frescas las heridas del año pasado, le había dolido que el director le ocultara la verdad.

Suspiro con cansancio, ahora que lo pensaba, el no tenia a nadie, nadie podía llenar su corazón. Nunca iba a tener, nuevamente, el amor de unos padres, aun que sean adoptivos.

Su mirada se fijo el la foto mágica que tenia en su mesita de noche de sus padres, los cuales lo miraban con seriedad y tristes sonrisas en sus rostro.

**_- _**Los extraños, desearía que estuvieran aquí...conmigo- murmuro

El picoteo en la ventana hizo que dejara sus pensamientos, Harry abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver a un hermoso fénix rojo, Fawkes, acompañado de varias lechuzas. El fénix cargaba consigo un gran paquete y una carta en su pico.

Rápidamente se levanto y abrió la ventana, las lechuzas entraron rápidamente y dejaron caer los paquetes en la cama al igual que Fawkes pero este voló hasta su hombro mientras las lechuzas volvían a salir.

**_-_** Gracias Fawkes- dijo tomando la carta del pico del fénix, luego de eso, el fénix lo beso en la mejillas y salio volando antes de que Harry pudiera decir alguna otra cosa.

Harry miro la carta, tenia el sello de Hogwarts, por lo tanto era del profesor Dumbledore.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" **

_Estimado Harry:  _

_Antes de nada quiero felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, se que aun estas enfadado conmigo, por lo ocurrido el año pasado, pero espero que con el tiempo puedas perdonarme y que las cosas vuelvan a hacer como antes. Todos en la Orden te extrañan y estoy seguro que ellos te han hecho llegar sus obsequios, no te preocupes, estamos pensando en irte a buscar pronto, solo estamos resolviendo unos problemas con el ministerio por el caso de Sirius. _

_En el paquete, hay tres regalos, uno es de parte mía y el otro es de tus padres, cuídalos bien ya que son tesoros de tus antepasados. _

_Espero que mi obsequio sea de tu agrado y pueda hacerte compañía en este tiempo, tienes un carácter muy especial pero confió en que serán buenos amigos, ya que ambos están destinados a estar juntos. _

_Los obsequios de tus padres, los he tenido conmigo durante todo este tiempo y aun que deseaba entregártelo, tus padres, habían dejado indicaciones de que no lo recibieras hasta tu decimosexto cumpleaños, ya que a partir de este día estarás recibiendo tu herencia mágica de parte de tu padre y tu herencia elfica de parte de tu madre. Espero que esto haga este día más feliz. _

_Atte. Albus Dumbledore. _

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" **

Harry dejo caer la carta de sus manos y rápidamente abrió el paquetes que Fawkes había traído, este parecía no tener fondo. Adentro había dos cofre, uno alargado y otro pequeño y también había un huevo dorado con algunos símbolos rojos puesto en un nido.

Tomo el huevo entre sus manos y este comenzó a brillar, con una llamarada de fuego, el cual no quemo las manos del gryffindor, se abrió, revelando un pichón de fénix, el cual tenía algunas plumas en su cabeza de color rojo escarlata y ojos dorados.

El polluelo pió mientras estiraba sus alas sin plumaje, haciendo que Harry sonriera, simplemente era bellísimo, no tenia palabras para explicar la sensación que nacía de el.

Su mirada se fijo en los cofres.

Dejo al polluelo en el nido, con cuidado y tomo el cofre mas alargado.

Cuando lo abrió el cofre se quedo impresionado, allí, había una espada. Pero no era como la espada que el había sacado del sombrero seleccionador en su segundo año. Esta era más ancha y larga, aun que más liviana, no tenía ningún detalle especial, a no ser que contara las iniciales S.G.R.H. Que estaban gravadas sobre la hoja de la espada.

**_"_**Es hermosa, esta hecha d un material mágico llamado Andil, es oro blanco mezclado con sangre de unicornio" dijo una voz musical en la mente del Gryffindor, haciendo que este saltara ligeramente sorprendido

Harry giro su cabeza y con lo único que se encontró fue con el polluelo, entonces lo recordó, los fénix podían comunicarse a través de la mente. Se sintió algo avergonzado por haber olvidado esa clase de información.

**_"_**Deberías sentirte mas avergonzado por no haberme puesto un nombre" reprocho con algo de burla

Harry se sonrojo

**_-_** Lo siento- se disculpo- ¿como te gustaría llamarte?

**_"_**No lo se, eso debes decidirlo tu"- Harry cabeceo y pensó un buen nombre para su fénix.

Ella era linda, aun que tenía un carácter fuerte por lo que podía apreciar y según tenía entendido los fénix eran algo así como inmortales y que podían transportar cosas muy pesadas.

**_-_** Iris- dijo con una sonrisa

**_"_**Me agrada, pero, ¿por que Iris?"

**_- _**Iris es una mensajera del Olimpo, es una diosa-

**_"_**Bien, ya tengo un nombre, que esperas para abrir el regalo de tu madre"

**_- _**Lo que me faltaba, una fénix mandona- pensó con una mueca-

**_"_**Yo no soy mandona" le reprocho Iris

**_- _**Deja de leer mi mente-expreso el chico algo molesto

**_"_**Si no quieres que lo haga, entonces cierra tu mente" dijo-

**_-_**No se como hacerlo- admitió

**_"_**Entonces tendré que enseñarte, pero ahora, abre el obsequio de tu madre"

**_- _**A la orden señora- bromeo el muchacho y sonrió al escuchar la risa sarcástica de Iris en su cabeza.

Harry abrió el cofre pequeño, encontrándose con una daga de un filo mortal, era muy hermosa, tenía gravado en runas algunas frases, que Harry pudo describir como elficos. Y lo único que pudo entender fue: Lisswen Tindómëwen.

**"**Es bonita y tienes grabados elficos, aun que este idioma es ligeramente diferente al que usaban los elfos de nuestro mundo y no lo comprendo del todo"

Harry se sintió feliz pero vació. Feliz por saber que por primera vez recibía un regalo de sus padres y vació por no tenerlos.

Harry ejecuto sus dedos a través de la escritura elfica de la daga. Sus ojos perdieron todo brillo y estaban fijos en el vació.

_**-**Poderosos Valar, permítanme volver al lugar que pertenezco y encontrar lo que mi corazón siempre ha anhelado_- Harry cerro sus ojos al mismo tiempo que murmuro el hechizo, una y otra vez, hasta que la daga comenzó a brillar, era una luz intensa y pura, pero a la mismo tiempo antaña.

El hechizo se detuvo. Harry departo de su letargo, desconcertado, ya que no sabía ni donde estaba ni que había dicho, las palabras habían salido de sus labios como si otra persona las hubiera dicho. Abrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo que una mano calida y tersa se apoyo sobre su mejilla, esta mano irradiaba amor por cada poro, acariciándolo con ternura, en un acto simple, pero que le era tan antiguo y familiar como respirar.

Por un momento sus ojos chocaron con dos brillantes esmeraldas, idénticas a las suyas.

**_- _**Anda luumello, ion nin (Cuanto tiempo, hijo mío)- pronuncio aquella voz suave y calida, la cual le pertenecía nada menos que a Lily Potter. Quien vestía un hermoso vestido blanco sin mangas, sus cabellos recogidos y una corona de plata, junto con un medallón que tenía forma de flor.

**_-_** Ma-ma... ¿eres tu?- Harry sentía que las lagrimas quemaban sus ojos, acaso era una ilusión-

**_-_** Ion nin, has sufrido mucho por nuestra ausencia- lo abraso mientras besaba su frente con cariño-

**_- _**¿Acaso estoy soñando o estoy muerto?- pregunto-

**_-_**Ninguna de las dos cosas, estamos en un mundo paralelo y los Valar, me enviaron para darte un mensaje- dijo con seriedad.-

**_-_** ¿De que hablas?

**_- _**Hay gente que te necesita, no solo en la Tierra sino también en la Tierra Media, mi mundo- Harry solo bajo su cabeza, pensaba que al fin podría estar con su familia- Harry, escúchame, en la Tierra Media, se encuentra mi verdadera familia, mi padre, mis abuelos y mis hermanos. Ellos te necesitan al igual que tu los necesitas a ellos -acaricio la mejillas nuevamente de su hijo- Debes proteger al portador y ayudar al que el sin corona vuelva a reinar- Lily tomo la mano de su hijo y deposito su medallón

**_- _**¡¿Que quieres decir con eso!- exclamo confundido

**_- _**No hay tiempo para explicar las cosas, solo debes saber que hay personas que necesitan de tu protección, tienes un destino que cumplir. Los valar te han brindado la oportunidad de que encuentres lo que tanto buscas, no la desaproveches Harry- sonrió débilmente- Ion nin, andelu i ven, dah, boe ammen veriad lin. Ú i vethed nâ i onnad. Si boe ú-dhanna. (Hijo mío, el camino es demasiado peligroso, pero, necesitan tu protección. Este no es el fin, sino el comienzo. Ahora es necesario no caer)- Harry asintió, algo inseguro- Ni mel lle, ion. (Te amo, hijo)- los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lagrimas pero su sonrisa no se borro- Que los Valar iluminen tu camino y no te dejen caer en la oscuridad.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Lily Potter se iba desvaneciendo en el aire. La elfa sonrió tristemente y beso por última vez la frente de su hijo, justo al lado de su cicatriz, la cual brillaba débilmente.

**_- _**Namárië (Adiós)-

Las sombras cubrieron todo el lugar, dejándolo caer en un profundo sueño.

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" **

Bueno, decidí cambiar la historia de Batallas de emociones, un poco. Si gusta la sigo, sino, no la continuare ya que solo es un proyecto. Así que dejen reviews si quieren continuación.

Por cierto muchas de las frases elficas, las saque de un fics llamado There and Back Again de Jess. Es un fics en ingles.

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 1: La ley de Murphy

**Autora (s):** Cristal y Umi

**Disclaimer:** No, lamentablemente nosotras no somos las dueñas ni de Harry Potter (quien le pertenece a Rowling), ni de Lord of the Rings (Tolkien). Así que por favor no nos demanden.

**Advertencia:** Slash, of course.

"Wings of the destiny"

**Capitulo 1:** La ley de Murphy

La suave luz del sol de la mañana caía sobre el rostro de Harry, haciendo que este comenzara a despertar, lo primero que sintió fue que estaba acostado sobre algo duro. ¿Donde estaba, se pregunto internamente. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y estos se fijaron en el cielo claro. Quiso acomodar sus gafas, pero estas ya no estaban y a pesar de eso, veía perfectamente.

**_"_**Al fin despiertas" la voz de Iris, quien estaba empollada en su pecho y los brazos del chico, hizo eco en su mente, haciendo que olvidara el detalle de que había recuperado su visión

**_-_** No hables tan fuerte- gimió tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos y cerrando sus ojos nuevamente

**_"_**Lo siento, pero debes entender que me tenias muy preocupada" mofo

**_-_** ¿Donde estamos?-

**_"_**No lo se, pero te aseguro que este sitio no es nuestro mundo"

**_- _**Oh- susurro

Pocos segundos después, Harry abrió enormemente sus ojos y se levanto rápidamente, mirando desesperadamente a su alrededor, encontrándose en lo que paresia ser un bosque. Un mareo lo obligo a volver al suelo.

**_"_**¿Estas bien?" pregunto preocupada

Harry no contesto, simplemente se dedico a observar el lugar, como rayos había llegado ahí o mejor dicho por que estaba ahí. Lo ultimo que recordaba era la conversación que había tenido con su madre y aun algunas cosas no le quedaban claras, como por ejemplo, por que estaba vistiendo pantalones marrones, botas de cuero, camisa gris clara y una capa negra, en vez de tener su pijama. Además que la espada que había recibido de su padre estaba envainada en su cintura, al igual que la daga de su madre y medallón colgaba en su cuello. Todo era demasiado confuso y realmente en esos momentos no se sentía muy bien.

**_- _**Si, eso creo- murmuro quedadamente y esta vez se levantaba pero lentamente, para no marearse- me siento algo cansado-

**_"_**Entiendo"- asintió- "Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí"

Harry movió su cabeza afirmativamente. Con un suspiro el chico comenzó a caminar mientras su mente trataba de descifrar como había legado hasta ese sitio, seguramente su madre lo había enviado allí. No recordaba mucho de su encuentro, solo sabia que había sido real y que ella le pedía dos cosas, proteger al portador y ayudar al que el sin corona volviera a reinar. Aun que debía admitir, que no tenia ni idea a lo que su madre se refería.

No supo cuanto camino, estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que Iris tuvo que pellizcarle los dedos para que le prestara atención.

**_- _**Oye- protesto- ¿Por que me pellizcaste?

**_"_**Te he estado llamando y no me has escuchado, paresia que tu mente había volado a través de los cielos" exclamo molesta-

**_- _**Lo siento, estaba tratando de descubrir como llegamos aquí- se disculpo

**_"_**Yo también lo siento" admitió arrepentida "Pero es que me tenias preocupada, además...has cambiado" susurro

Harry levado una ceja, confundido, cambiado, en que sentido, a departe de la ropa y los lentes, el no notaba algún cambio...no, esperen, si su cuerpo se sentía mas liviano, pero tal vez era el hecho de que no había comido durante esos días, ya que los Dursley no le habían dado comida durante cuatro días y el mediodía ya había pasado y aun no había probado bocado.

**_"_**Sigue caminando hacia el frente, creo oír el agua fluyendo" pidió Iris

Camino por diez minutos. El viento meció las hojas de los árboles y Harry levanto la mirada algo desconcertado, por un momento había sentido una presencia, parecida a la de su madre. Negó con la cabeza y vio que había llegado hasta un pequeño arrollo. Rápidamente se acerco y miro su reflejo...lo que vio lo dejo paralizado, ¡¿Que rayos le había ocurrido!

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Miro a su alrededor, todo era oscuridad, donde su cuerpo brillaba por su aura elfica, en un color blanco. Donde estaba, como había llegado hasta ese lugar. Eran las preguntas que asechaban la cabeza de la elfa.

El llanto de un niño pequeño se dejo escuchar, todo se fue aclarando y la oscuridad se fue alejando del lugar. Mostrando una imagen que hizo que la 'joven' elfa se entristeciera.

Un pequeño niño de 3 años, cabellos desordenados y oscuros como la misma noche y piel pálida, se encontraba abrasado a sus rodillas llorando y clamando por su mama.

Esto destrozo el corazón de la elfa, quien inútilmente trato a de acercarse al niño para poder consolarlo, ya que ella, al ser una elfa, podía sentir el dolor del niño en carne propia, además no era común ver niños entre los elfos, ya que al vivir tantos años, solo unos pocos niños nacían cada siglo y sentían debilidad hacia ellos. Pero en el momento que intento tomarlo entre sus brazos, lo traspaso, como si ella fuera un fantasma.

El pequeño seguía llorando amargamente cuando la puerta de aquel pequeño lugar se abrió bruscamente y un hombre robusto, se acerco al niño.

Sus ojos grises chocaron con los ojos, extrañamente, verde esmeralda del pequeño, haciendo que su corazón saltara ante los recuerdos. Ella solamente había conocido, durante toda su larga vida, a dos personas con ojos verdes, tan intensos y puros. Su madre y su hermana menor. Las cuales ya no estaban con ella.

**_- _**Te he dicho que te callaras, inútil- grito el hombre zamarreando al pequeño quien seguía llorando

Los ojos de la elfa se abrieron ante la sorpresa, no podía creer que aquel humano tratara tan mal a un niño, que simplemente clamaba por amor...

El hombre tomo de los cabellos al pequeño y lo saco de aquel lugar, la elfa solo podía ver como aquella pequeña luz era maltratada y por un momento sus ojos se llenaron de ira. Como un humano podía ser tan insensible y tratar a un pequeño de esa manera, tan cruel, tan vil...tan inhumana

La imagen cambio de pronto, ahora se encontraba en el bosque que rodeaba su hogar. Levanto sus confundidos ojos y vio a un muchacho de alrededor de unos 15 o 16 años, el cual caminaba hacia un arrollo y a su lado había una pequeña criatura, parecía humana pero tenias alas y era sumamente y entre sus manos parecía llevar un polluelo de águila solo que este tenia plumas rojas y era rodeada por un aura mágica. El viento meció las hojas de los árboles y el muchacho, no el elfo, levanto la mirada...ojos verdes...como los de aquel niño, como los de su madre, como de su hermana...pero estos tenían una madurez inusual.

Pestaño desconcertada y todo a su alrededor desapareció, dejando a la elfa en la oscuridad nuevamente. Un suspiro salio de sus labios y sintió una punzada de tristeza al recordar el llanto del pequeño y ahora lo sabia, aquel muchacho que había visto recientemente, era aquel niño. Un extraño y desconosido sentimiento de protección nació en su corazón. Como le hubiera gustado consolarlo, abrasarlo maternalmente y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Darle el cariño que tanto necesitaba.

Una presencia poderosa lleno el lugar, frente a la elfa apareció, una esbelta y alta elfa de cabellos rubios en un tono rojizo y piel pálida. La elfa rubia despedía un aura llena de bondad pero así como de tristeza y sus ojos brillaban en un mar verde

**_-_** Lisswen- murmuro sorprendida

**_- _**Aiya serelinya (Hola hermana)- la oji-verde abraso a su hermana

**_- _**¿Como?- pregunto anonadada

**_-_** Por los Valar- explico- Tienes que ayudarlo-pidió con sus ojos brillando con tristeza

**_- _**¿A quien?- pregunto confundida

**_- _** A mi hijo, Harry. Tu eres la única que puede brindarle el amor que yo no le pude dar. Tu eres la única que puede llegar a ser su madre, no permitas que su luz se extinga- las palabras de la mujer se clavaron en el corazón de la elfa de ojos grises.

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Miro su reflejo en el arrollo y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado... ¿Que rayos le había ocurrido?

Los rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro, haciendo que su piel morena clara se viera de color dorada. Sus cabellos negros como la noche brillaban como si se tratara de finos hilos de seda negra, cayendo algo desordenados, aun que Harry podía ver que ahora parecían mas domables, cubriendo la cicatriz que Voldemort le había hecho 15 años atrás. Pero eso no era lo único que había cambiado...sus orejas...eran puntiagudas. Suspiro pesadamente e Iris rió en su mente

**_-_**¿De que te ríes? - molesto

**_"_**Es que te pareces a Robin Hood, solo te falta el arco y las flechas"

Harry simplemente rió ante el comentario, ahora que Iris lo decía, vestido de esa forma, si se parecía a Robin Hood.

**_"_**Hasta que te reíste, pensé que nunca lo harías"

**_- _**Gracias, hacia mucho que no me reía- dijo con una sonrisa y mas calmado- He estado tan preocupado por lo sucedido en el ministerio y ahora con esto. Mi vida es un caos.

**_"_**La vida nunca es sencilla. Tienes sus momentos buenos y malos y debemos aprender de ellos"- el Gryffindor suspiro "Harry. Lo que pasa es por que tiene que pasar"- ambos clavaron sus ojos en el otro

**_- _**Pero tengo miedo- susurro-

**_"_**Todos tenemos miedo en alguna ocasión, somos seres vivos, tenemos sentimientos. No te sientas avergonzado, por que los valientes no son aquellos que no temen, sino son aquellos que enfrentan sus miedos"-

**_- _**Gracias...amiga- murmuro al mismo tiempo que su estomago rugía por hambre y sus mejillas se sonrojaron-

**_"_**Creo que será mejor que busquemos algo de comer y también un lugar para pasar la noche, me temo que tardaremos bastante tiempo en volver a casa"

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

**_- _**¿Estas segura de lo que dices hermana?- pregunto un elfo de cabellos negros y ojos grises mientras cabalgaba a su lado

**_- _**Si, no puedo equivocarme, el niño debe estar por aquí- hacia varias horas que estaban cabalgando y por fin habían llegado hasta el arrollo donde ella lo había visto

**_- _**¿Pero eso que tienes que ver con nosotros, ¿Por que tanta desesperación por encontrarlo?- pregunto otro elfo, exactamente igual que el otro-

**_-_** Lisswen- murmuro y sus dos hermanos la miraron con confusión y nostalgia- ella me pidió que lo encontrara, me pidió que encontrara a su hijo. Yo lo vi

**_-_** Hay huellas aquí- dijo un hombre- van hacia el Este, esta saliendo de la protección del bosque-

**_- _**Debemos encontrarlo, la noche esta llegando y los Orcos rondan estos lugares- dijo apresuradamente mientras sus tres acompañantes asintieron y cabalgaron mas deprisa-

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Cuando todo va mal, como en ese caso, las cosas se vuelven peor. La ley de Murphy que nunca falla, especialmente si eres Harry Potter.

La noche había caído horas atrás y aun no habían encontrado un lugar para dormir ni comida y también había comenzado a llover, pero por suerte tenían los árboles para refugiarse.

Y para terminar de rematarla, no tenia su varita con el, había desaparecido por arte de magia y un mago sin varita no es un mago. Estaba totalmente infedenszo.

**_- _**Genial- murmuro molesto mientras Iris estaba envuelta en su túnica, protegida de la lluvia y del viento helado- las cosas no pueden ir peor

**_"_**Harry James Potter, nunca digas que las cosas no pueden ir peor, siempre pueden ir peor" lo regaño Iris

**_-_** ¿Que puede ser peor que esto?- pregunto (N/A: No debió preguntar XD)

Como si alguien lo hubiera escuchado y querido responder a la curiosidad del niño que vivió, Iris y Harry escucharon unos gruñidos y algunos ruidos a sus espaldas acompañado de un nauseabundo olor.

Ambos giraron y se encontraron con...con tres desagradables criaturas. No eran tan altos pero tampoco tan bajos, pero lo mas impresionantes era su fealdad, su piel casi negra y su rostro deforme, con granos y dientes amarillentos. Harry llego a pensar que ni Hadrig le agradarían. Y para terminar la descripción tenían una armadura que cubría sus cuerpos y espadas en sus manos.

Ante esto Harry pareció reaccionar y comenzó a retroceder, y prontamente a correr. Pero algo sujeto sus piernas, haciéndolo caer rápidamente al suelo.

**_"_**Harry intenta hacer magia" -pidió la fénix " Yo se que tu puedes, además recuerda que ya has hecho magia sin varita"- Harry asintió

Si, el había hecho magia sin varita en varios ocasiones, como por ejemplo, aquella vez cuando Dudley y su pandilla lo perseguían para golpearlo, cuando tenia 8 años y de la nada apareció en la azotea de la escuela o cuando hizo desaparecer el vidrio en el zoológico, también la vez que inflo a su tía Margare en su tercer año o el año pasado...no mejor no pensar sobre eso, aun temblaba a la sola idea de que casi perdió a su padrino y lo peor de todo por su estupidez.

**_- _**Stupefy- grito mientras apuntaba con sus manos a esas cosas, tal vez con la desesperación que tenía lograba hacer magia.

Para su suerte, el bicho que casi tenia su espada en su garganta salio disparado cayendo abruptamente de espalda, inconsciente, pero los otros dos esquivaron el hechizo y el estaba demasiado débil, ya que ese hechizo hizo que sus fuerzas mentales se agotaran.

Iris no sabia que hacer, no tenia sus poderes, apenas era una polluela, a pesar de tener mas varios años, pues los fénix tardan bastante en nacer. Pero en esos momentos de nada le servían los años vividos ni la sabiduría de su raza.

Harry la tomo entre sus manos rápidamente, protegiéndola y leyendo lo que pasaba por la mente de la polluela. Intento levantarse, pero de un puñetazo volvió a caer al suelo, semi-inconsciente, el hambre, el frió y el cansancio no estaban ayudando.

**_- _**Tienes suerte de que al amo te quiera con vida- gruño uno-

**_- _**Pero nunca nos dijo que no te lastimáramos- siseo el otro levantando su espada

Harry cerro sus ojos fuertemente, esperando el golpe, el cual jamás llego, pero si escucho dos espadas chocando y el relincheo de varios caballos. Para luego escuchar el sonido de la carne rasgándose por algo metálico y dos lamentos-gruñidos.

El niño-que-vivió abrió sus ojos y se encontró con unos bellos ojos grises, los cuales parecían guardar el destello de las estrellas. Era una elfa de cabellos negros.

**_- _**Tranquilo- murmuro la elfa acariciando su mejilla machucada- ahora estas entre amigos- sonrió

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Cristal: se que esta raro y que pongo a Harry como muy devil, pero tengan en cuenta, esta devil por el viaje que ha hecho, no todo el mundo hace un ruptura entre las dimensione sy sale ileso, ademas no tienes varita y su magia es inestable cuando esta en su fecha de su cumpleaños. Bueno espeor que lo hayan disfrutado y agradezco sus reviews, los he leido todos pero no podre contestarlos. Ya que no tengo tiempo, y si me ponia a contestar, ustedes tendrían que esperar otros dos dìas hasta que actualisara, pero los he leido.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, significa mucho para nosotras. Gracias: Ginger, Elemental Kagome, T.A.C, miri, kat basted, Sole.

Con respecto a que Lily no tenia caracteristicas elficas, eso es por que, tenia puesto un hechiso de ocultamiento, pues seria demasiado raro ver a una elfa en un mundo donde supuestamente no existen o se mantiene socultos, ¿no creen? los unicos que sabian su identidad eran Sirius, Remus, James y Albus. En Peter ella nunca confio verdaderamente.

Dejen reviews, por favor, asi se si debo continuarlo o no.

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

**Autora (s): **Cristal y Umi

**Disclaimer: **No, lamentablemente nosotras no somos las dueñas ni de Harry Potter (quien le pertenece a Rowling), ni de Lord of the Rings (Tolkien). Así que por favor no nos demanden.

**Resumen: **Durante su decimosexto cumpleaños, Harry recibe un regalo de su madre. Un medallón. El cual lo transporta hacia la Tierra Media, el verdadero hogar de Lily Evans o mejor conocida entre su raza como Lisswen Tindómëwen.

**Nota:** Tienes algunas cosas del quinto libro, como la profecía y Umbridge (guacala). Pero Sirius aun continúa con vida.

**Advertencia:** Slash, of course.

"Wings of the destiny"

Capitulo 2: Rivendell

La suave luz de la tarde caía sobre el rostro de Harry, que estaba acostado en una cama blanca de sábanas suaves al tacto y perfumadas. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y estos se fijaron en el techo. No era un techo blanco como el que había en la enfermería de Hogwarts sino todo lo contrario. Era un techno de vigas oscuras y hermosamente esculpidas. Se levanto lentamente y observo a su alrededor, estaba en un cuarto hermosamente decorado que no solo era amplia sino también luminoso, las ventanas tenían casi el mismo tamaño que la pared.

**_"_**Harry al fin despiertas"- exclamo Iris, quien estaba en una canasta, en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama

Harry dirigió sus ojo hacía su fénix, este paresia tener mas plumaje, se pregunto cuanto tiempo había pasado.

**_"_**Has estado dormido por cinco días" explico "Te desmayaste luego de que nos rescataran, estabas agotado y el frió hizo que tuvieras fiebre y deliraras por cuatro días, recién anoche la fiebre dejo de agobiarte" agrego algo angustiada

**_- _**¿Donde estamos?-

**_-_** Estas en Rivendell, la casa de Lord Elrond, Señor de Imladris- explico una suave voz desde la puerta de la habitación-

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Lord Elrond se encontraba en su despacho, entre sus manos había un medallón y una daga. Ambos fueron hechos por un herrero elfo, de eso no había duda alguna. La belleza y las palabras elficas escritas en la daga y el medallón confirmaban su teoría. Pero su mente no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez, como era que ese niño poseyera esos dos tesoros.

**_-_** Ada (Padre) - llamo su hijo, Elladan- ¿Como esta el niño?

**_- _**La fiebre dejo de atormentarlo anoche y hasta el momento no ha despertado-

**_- _**¿Lo interrogaras?

**_- _**Por supuesto que si, no puedo permitir que haya extraños en Rivendell-.

**_- _**Y si...ese niño es...bueno tu sabes...hijo de Lisswen- dijo algo trabado, realmente deseaba que ese pequeño fuera hijo de Lisswen-

**_- _**Si es, cosa que no puedo asegurar pero tampoco negar. Se quedara-

**_- _**¿Tienes alguna idea de como pudo llegar hasta aquí?- pregunto-

**_- _**No lo se, ion (hijo)- respondió en un suspiro-

**_-_** ¿Y si el no quiere quedarse? ¿Y si quiere regresar a su mundo?-

**_- _**Elladan- Elrond levanto su mano para imponer silencio- Aun no sabemos si ese niño es hijo de Lisswen, no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo.

Elladan suspiro y movió su cabeza afirmativamente. La puerta del despacho se abrió, revelando a Elrohir, el hermano gemelo de Elladan

**_- _**¿Ya despertó?- preguntaron tanto el señor de Rivendell como su hijo

**_- _**Si. Arwen y Aragorn están con el. ¿Lo interrogaras ahora?-

Elrond movió su cabeza afirmativamente, tomando la daga y el medallón se encamino hacia una habitación del lado Norte de la casa. Seguido muy de cerca por sus hijos gemelos.

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Era una hermosa mujer, de belleza etérea y piel pálida, cabellos largos y ondulados de color negros, acompañados de preciosos y familiares ojos grises-azulados que guardaban un brillo especial. A su lado había un hombre de cabellos castaños, rostro moreno y ojos perspicaces de color grises claros. Ambos eran rodeados por un aura especial, la mujer expulsaba un aura parecida a la de su madre, llena de bondad, belleza y sabiduría. Mientras que el hombre irradiaba nobleza.

Por un momento Harry juro que estaba viendo a sus padres que le sonreía, cerró sus ojos mientras sacudía fuertemente su cabeza. No, ellos no eran sus padres y...tampoco creía que lo llegaran a ser.

Iris miro con pena a su amo, podía sentir el dolor de Harry en carne propia, no solo estaban unidos mentalmente había una conexión especial entre ellos. Algo que aun Harry no entendía. Pero ellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos, ser compañeros. El destino había predicho que ella seria una de las guardianas de Harry James Potter. El único con el poder suficiente de acabar con la oscuridad.

Arwen vio la tristeza en esos ojos verdes y sintió un deseo nacer desde el fondo de su ser, era un sentimiento extraño, jamás lo había sentido, era un cariño sincero...maternal. Se pregunto si eso era lo que sentían las madres al ver a sus hijos tristes, con ese sentimiento de reconfortar a sus pequeños.

**_- _**Mi nombre es Arwen Undomiel, soy la hija de Elrond- se presento con una inclinación- Mi compañero es Aragorn, hijo de de Arathorn- el hombre hizo una inclinación también- Pero dinos cual es tu nombre, pequeño- agrego con una dulce sonrisa

Harry fijo sus ojos en ella, que debía hacer, responder con la verdad o darle un nombre falso. Confiar o no confiar. He ahí el dilema

**_"_**Puedes confiar en ellos Harry" -Iris lo miro con seriedad **"**Después de todo ellos fueron quienes nos rescataron y si hubieran querido matarnos, ya lo hubieran hecho o te hubieran dejado morir por la fiebre"

**_- _**Mi nombre es Harry James Potter- bajo su cabeza con agradecimiento y respeto

Aragorn pensó que el niño tenia un nombre extraño, pero confiaba en aquel chico, no sabia por que, pero el estaba sintiendo lo mismo que Arwen. Deseaba protegerlo, cuidarlo y amarlo. Se notaba fácilmente que el pequeño había pasado pro mucho. Sus ojos estaban llenos de una madurez inusual, que solo el sufrimiento de las injusticias te puede dar. Pero también había bondad y algo de esperanza.

Iris pió, suavemente, su voz estaba volviéndose mas musical y hermosa a medida que crecía. Los fénix no solo eran conocidos por su fuerza a la hora de cargas cosas muy pesadas y por renacer de sus cenizas, también eran reconocidos por su hermoso canto. Que solo podía compararse con las voces mas privilegiadas.

**_- _**Interesante amiga es la que posees Harry James Potter- dijo Arwen quien acaricio la cabecita de Iris- cuando la vimos nos sorprendió mucho. Jamás habíamos visto un pájaro parecido en toda la Tierra Media

Harry asintió, así que si estaba en el mundo de su madre. Bueno ya no se podía volver atrás, se dijo mentalmente, ahora tendría que cumplir con lo que su madre le había pedido y tratar de regresar a su mundo lo antes posible. Pues aun el no terminaba con su tarea, con su destino. Internamente Harry odiaba esa palabra al igual que la palabra Responsabilidad. Y aun que no deseaba que ese momento llegara, sabía que no podía abandonar a los suyos.

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado al escuchar unos pasos en el pasillo acercándose hacia su cuarto. Rayos con sus, nuevas, orejas puntiagudas podía oír hasta la caída de un alfiler.

Arwen se acerco a Harry y le tomo la mano al ver que su padre entraba al cuarto. Sabia que las personas se llegaban a intimidar ante la presencia de su padre. Pues a pesar de ser medio elfo, el era respetado tanto por hombres como por elfos, además su caracter no ayudaba mucho.

Elrond entro a la habitación y por primera vez, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry. Verdes. La imagen de una elfa de belleza inigualable, rubia de ojos verdes y la de una bebe de cabellos rubios-rojizos y ojos verdes, invadió su mente.

Cerros sus ojos y prácticamente podía escuchar la risa dulce de ambas. Sonrió para sus adentros. Pero rápidamente recupero su compostura. Debía saber quien era ese muchacho en realidad. No debía caminar sobre falsas esperanzas. Que finalmente lo herirían mas tarde, no solo a el, sino también a su familia.

Harry pensó que el elfo se le hacia demasiado familiar, pero no recordaba de donde. Pero sus ojos...eran iguales al del elfo que vei en sus sueños, ademas su aura indicaba sabiduria y autoridad. Pero no era posible que fuera el mismo, ¿o si?.

**_- _**Me alegro que al fin hayas despertado- pronuncio con seriedad- Nos tenias muy preocupados- agrego

**_-_** Siento haber causado tantas molestias- dijo algo apenado

**_- _**No tienes que disculparte. Pero me gustaría saber como llegaste hasta aquí y quien eres en realidad- inquirió- Puedo ver que eres elfo pero también posee una gran cantidad de magia, muy poderosa y debo agregar que tengo el presentimiento que no perteneces a la Tierra Media-

**_"_**¿Que se supone que debo responderle?" pregunto mentalmente a Iris

**_"_**Si realmente queremos regresar, tendremos que confiar en el, parece ser alguien poderoso" le respondió

**_-_** Mi nombre es Harry James Potter- el elfo asintió- Lord Elrond usted esta en lo correcto, soy elfo pero también mago y no pertenezco a la Tierra Media sino a un mundo paralelo a este-los presentes abrieron enormemente sus ojos a excepción de Elrond-

**_- _**¿Se puede saber como llegaste aquí?

**_- _**En realidad no lo se. Durante mi decimosexto cumpleaños, recibí unos obsequios de mis padres y recuerdo haber tomado la daga de mi madre y murmurar unas palabras que no recuerdo con exactitud- con esto Harry comenzó a buscarla, pero no la encontró

**_-_** ¿Buscas esto?- Elladan le mostró la daga de su madre

**_- _**Si, esa es la daga que mi madre me obsequio- Arwen, los gemelos y Aragorn miraron al señor de Rivendell. Elrond cabeceo y Elladan le entrego la daga-

**_- _**Eso quiere decir que tus padres deben estar muy preocupado por ti- pronuncio Arwen con una extraña nota de esperanza

Harry la miro fijamente durante un segundo y Arwen pudo apresiar un dolor genuino en ellos, acompañados de la culpa.

**_- _**No lo creo señorita Arwen- sonrió tristemente- mis padres murieron cuando tenia un año de edad por un mago Oscuro. Yo vivo con mis tíos durante unos meses al año y paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en una escuela de magos-

Los presentes quedaron impresionados, los gemelos apretaron sus puños con fuerza y cerraron sus ojos con pesar, mientras que Arwen cerró sus ojos tratando de no dejar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Aragorn observo con pena al muchacho, el sabia que era crecer sin padres, el había perdido a su padre a una joven edad, casi ni lo había conocido y su madre murió pocos después, pero el había contado con el apoyo de su familia adoptiva. Pero algo le decía que ese muchacho no había contado con el cariño de nadie en mucho tiempo.

Elrond sintió una puñalada en su corazón, el había sido quien había enviado a Lisswen a otro mundo, para salvarla del destino que le esperaba en la Tierra Media pero resultaba ser que solo la había condenado a la muerte.

**_-_** Lo mejor será que me vaya, no quiero causar más problemas-

**_- ¡_**No!- exclamaron los hijos de Elrond

El Gryffindor los miro sorprendidos y ellos solo sonrieron apenados.

**_-_** Harry- Elrond se aserco a el- ¿tu madre sabia que era una elfa?-

**_-_** Si, el director del colegio a donde asisto me dijo que cuando mi madre estudiaba para convertirse en una bruja, ella había descubierto que era una elfa, aun que ella nunca supo quienes eran sus padres verdaderos. Esta daga era lo único que mi madre tenia de sus verdaderos padres - suspiro- se que parecerá una locura, pero antes de despertar aquí, soñé con ella y me pidió que buscara a su familia...que ellos me necesitaban así como yo los necesito a ellos...pero no entiendo lo que dice la daga- poso sus dedos sobre la hoja filosa

Elrond tomo las manos del niño que vivió entre las suyas y sonrió con tristeza, antes de fijar sus ojos en los de Harry. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del Gryffindor al ver esa mirada llena de melancolía y cariño sincero. Como el amor de un abuelo. Pues era una mirada bastante parecida a la que Albus le daba.

**_- _**Dice: _Lisswen Tindómëwen, la Flor del crepúsculo estrellado, hija de Celebrian y Elrond, usa esta daga.-_

Elrond no necesito leerla, pues ya sabía lo que decía aquella daga, la daga que le había dado a su hija antes de enviarla a otro mundo. Para protegerla

Harry abrió grandemente sus ojos, Elrond, acaso Lord Elrond era su abuelo...esos significaba...que al fin había encontrado a su familia...pero...a pesar de la felicidad que sentía, dos simples palabras, rompieron aquel encanto...

**_-_** ¿Por que?- inquirio tristemente

No entendía, el por que habían abandonado a su madre. Acaso no la amaban, era un estorbo y aun así su madre le había pedido que los ayudara.

Sintió rencor hacia esas personas, no importa que tan amables habían resultado ser, unos padres que abandonan a sus hijos, no merecían nada más que la repulsión.

Retiro las manos de Elrond y lo miro fríamente.

**_-_** Harry- pidió el medio elfo

**_-_**No, no quiero escucharlo- exclamo, sorprendiendo a todos por su tono de voz, jamás nadie se había atrevido a hablar así al señor de Rivendell. De esa manera tan fría y con tintes de repulsión

**_- _**Tienes que hacerlo, por favor- a Lord Elrond no le importaba humillarse frente a su nieto, quería que este escuchara su explicación, tal vez nunca lograría el perdón de su hija, pero no quería tener el rencor de su nieto, su único nieto

Las lágrimas amenazaban por desbordar, pero no se permitiría llorar, no delante de ellos.

Se levanto, sin importarle aun su condición débil, quería salir de ese lugar. Nuevamente estaba actuando precipitadamente y sin pensar ni escuchar. Pero no podía, dolía demasiado. Por que el mismo sabia que era sentirse rechazado por tu supuesta familia.

Merlín, estaba actuando como un niño, pero acaso no era eso lo que el era. Por que nadie veía que el apenas era un niño al que le habían robado su inocencia, su infancia con las injusticias, los maltratos y las mentiras.

"Harry tranquilízate" rogó Iris

La magia de Harry se estaba saliendo de control, las cosas frágiles temblaban ante la magia que poco a poco se escapaba del cuerpo del chico.

Los elfos y el hombre habían retrocedido e inclusos muchos elfos que estaban alrededor de la zona de curación, se acercaron asustados por semejante poder. Temiendo por la seguridad de Rivendell y sus habitantes.

Pero Harry no escuchaba, su mente vagaba por los recuerdos de los maltratos que habían vivido. Si había algo que Harry odiaba eran las mentiras, los secretos. Pues el se había criado con ellos. Los Dursley le habían dicho que sus padres se habían muerto en un accidente, que eran unos monstruos, que su padre era un borracho mientras que su madre era una 'perra'. Cuanto le había dolido saber que la realidad era otra, que su padre había muerto tratando de protegerlos y que su madre había sacrificado su vida para salvarlo.

Luego cuando creía que la persona que apreciaba como un abuelo, le había ocultado su origen, sintió que le había robado su vida al enterarse a través de un periódico. Le habían prometido que desde ahora se le diría la verdad y les creyó, pero finalmente nadie parecía querer cumplir con las promesas que se le hacían y nuevamente le habían ocultado la razón por la cual Voldemort tenia tanto afán por matarlo.

La maldita profecía, su maldito destino. Las mentiras de Dumbledore y la Orden, las mentiras de Sirius, pues el sabia y no había dicho nada. El también había sufrido engaños pero aun así le había ocultado algo tan importante como eso.

Como podía confiar en las personas, si las personas que más amaba le ocultaban las cosas, le mentían y lo usaban como un arma. Por que era así como se había sentido. un simple instrumento, una herramienta para ganar la guerra

Y ahora, este elfo, quien había resultado ser tan amable y se había ganado el respeto y la confianza del chico. Le decía eso. Acaso podía seguir confiando.

Unos brazos fuertes rodearon su cuerpo tembloroso y fue aprisionado contra un pecho duro pero cómodo. Suspiro, se sentía bien estar ahí, entre esos brazos, protegido y amado era como se sentía.

**_- _**Tranquilo- murmuro Aragorn

El chico se veía tan frágil, pequeño. Era un niño pero se notaba que le habían hecho mucho daño, Arwen le había contado su sueño y se preguntaron si el niño realmente había pasado pro eso. Al parecer así era. Que tantas cosas le habían hecho a ese pequeño que fácilmente pedía amor a gritos.

Le rompía el corazón verlo así, sentía la necesidad de protegerlo de todo y de todos.

Arwen sonrió y a pesar de que el chico emanaba un poder que hicieron que varias cosas explotaran a su alrededor, no sentía miedo sino deseos de reconfortarlo como lo estaba haciendo el montaraz, se acerco hasta Aragorn y Harry con una manta entre sus manos y se la coloco suavemente alrededor del cuerpo tembloroso del gryffindor, para luego acariciar sus cabellos rebeldes suavemente, notando la cicatriz en forma de rayo que brillaba débilmente, seguramente causándole dolor.

**_-_**Tranquilo pequeño. Por favor escúchanos, no te cierres en ti mismo.

Harry escucho esas palabras lejanas pero aun así su corazón se fue tranquilizando al igual que su poder. Iris miro sorprendida como esas dos personas lograban tranquilizar a Harry, sabía que nadie lograban tranquilizarlo cuando este se ponía furioso. Pero ellos dos con un simple toque habían logrado hacer que el chico se calmara poco a poco.

Dumbledore había tenido que usar un hechizo para desmayarlo, la última vez. Pero ellos con un abrasado y una caricia acompañados de dulces y suaves palabras impregnadas de sinceridad, lo habían logrado.

Que tan necesitado de amor estaba. Se pregunto con pena.

Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir y los demás elfos presentes, vieron asombrados la escena. Ellos habían intentado acercarse al chico pero el poder que emanaba este hacia que se alejaran, los repelía. Pero, Arwen y Aragorn habían logrado traspasar ese poder sin problemas. Era como si alguien los hubiera protegido, los hubiera escogido a ellos dos para tranquilizarlo.

Harry cerro sus ojos, disfrutando de aquella mano suave, tan parecida a la de su madre pero a la vez diferente, se perdió en aquella caricia y esas palabras sinceras…sinceridad era lo que mas necesitaba en esos momentos.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, al sentir que alguien acariciaba su mano y un suave que provenía de Iris y Arwen, no sabiendo cuanto había pasado en realidad. Miro a su alrededor, la habitación estaba bastante oscura y era iluminada por varias velas, eso indicaba que ya era de noche.

Arwen seguía acariciándolo, la cabeza de Harry estaba en su regazo. Aragorn estaba al lado de la dama, sonriéndole y tomando la mano izquierda del pequeño. Elladan y Elrohir, también estaban ahí, cerca de ellos, al igual que Elrond quien sostenía la mano derecha del chico.

Los ojos de Harry chocaron con los de Elrond.

**_- _**Por favor pequeño, perdóname-

**_- _**Cuénteme- pidió en un susurro, tan bajamente que los presentes tuvieron que esforzarse para escucharlo.

**_- _**Esto ocurrió durante la primera guerra contra Sauron, el señor oscuro de nuestro mundo, gobernante de Mordor. La guerra estaba cerca y el poder de Sauron aumentaba, la maldad cubría la Tierra Media y tu madre, había nacido durante esos días oscuros. No tenia posibilidades de sobrevivir, pues los elfos, estamos muy unidos con la Tierra, con la naturaleza. La maldad estaba acabando con muchos elfos, los agobiaba e incluso hubo algunos casos de muerte entre los más jóvenes. Tu madre se veía en peligro y ni mi esposa ni yo estábamos dispuestos a dejarla morir. No había alternativa más que enviarla a otro mundo, el Istar que nos ayudo nos prometió que ella estaría bien. Que era un mundo sin maldad en donde nada le haría falta, pues conocía a una familia que deseaba una hija. Finalmente accedimos a su propuesta y enviamos a Lisswen hacia la Tierra, en donde creímos que estaría segura.

**_-_** ¿Ustedes la amaban?

**_-_** Por que la amamos, permitimos que ella partiera, por que no deseábamos ver como nuestra pequeña moría. Si sentimos dolor al dejarla ir, pero sabíamos que estaría segura en tu mundo. Eso nos prometió el Istar

Harry asintió, vio tanto dolor en los ojos de Elrond, tanta sinceridad. Que sabia que no le estaba mintiendo, no lo habían hecho con maldad sino todo lo contrario, lo habían hecho por amor. Al igual que el había ido al ministerio al creer que Sirius estaba ahí.

**_- _**Perdón- murmuro con lágrimas- siento haberme desesperado

Elrond coloco un dedo para acallarlo

**_- _**No hay nada que perdonar. Comprendo tu sufrimiento. Ahora. ¿Tú eres capas de perdonarnos y darnos una oportunidad?

Harry sonrió débilmente y sus ojos volvieron a brillar mientras se levantaba del regazo de Arwen y encaraba a Elrond

**_-_** Si…abuelo- abraso a Elrond, quien tenia lagrimas de dicha, había perdido a Lisswen pero ahora tenia a su nieto y no permitiría que se lo arrebataran, no permitiría que el pequeño sufriera nuevamente.

Los presentes sonrieron. Con alivio y felicidad. En esos tiempos difíciles, en donde la maldad de Sauron volvía a aumentar, una luz llegaba a su vida, para iluminarlos y brindarle esperanza.

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**


	4. Chapter 4

**Autora (s): **Cristal y Umi

**Disclaimer: **No, lamentablemente nosotras no somos las dueñas ni de Harry Potter (quien le pertenece a Rowling), ni de Lord of the Rings (Tolkien). Así que por favor no nos demanden.

**Resumen: **Durante su decimosexto cumpleaños, Harry recibe un regalo de su madre. Un medallón y una daga. Los cuáles lo transporta hacia la Tierra Media, el verdadero hogar de Lily Evans o mejor conocida entre su raza como Lisswen Tindómëwen.

**Nota:** Tienes algunas cosas del quinto libro, como la profecía y Umbridge (guacala). Pero Sirius aun continúa con vida.

**Advertencia:** Slash, futuramente.

"Wings of the destiny"

Capitulo 3: Sueños rotos y esperanzas renovadas

**_"Uno con el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca… nacido de aquéllos que lo han desafiado tres veces. Nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muere… el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que Señor Oscuro no posee… Uno debe morir en manos del otro, por que ambos no podrán sobrevivir mientras el otro viva"_- **

_Harry tapo sus oídos, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, no quería seguir escuchando aquellas palabras que lo encadenaban a un destino que no quería. Un destino que lo condenaba a matar a o morir._

_¿Por que el y no Neville? No entendía, no quería comprender, el no deseaba matar a nadie ni siquiera a Voldemort, el solo deseaba una vida tranquila, sin ser perseguido o señalado. Quería ser el mismo y no ser lo que los demás decían._

_- ¡Basta, no sigas!- exclamo tratando de detener las palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza_

_Las imágenes de su pasado, un pasado que deseaba olvidar, comenzaron a reaparecer. Escucho y vio la muerte de sus padres, el momento en que Dumbledore lo dejo con sus tíos, el maltrato y humillación de estos, la soledad de su infancia, la carta de Hogwarts, enterarse de la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres, el conocer a sus amigos en el tren, la selección de las casas, la pelea en el baño con el Troll, su deseo al verse por el espejo de Oesed, la pelea contra Quirrell y Voldemort. Su segundo año cuando las personas lo creían que era heredero de Salazar Slytherin, Dobby, el diario de Tom Riddle, la pelea contra el Bacilico. Su tercer años, el conocer a su padrino y Remus. El campeonato de Quiddicht, las diferentes pruebas que debían atravesar, el laberinto, Cedric...la muerte de este, el duelo contra Voldemort, los espíritus de sus padres salidos de su varita y el ultimo deseo de Cedric_

_- Cedric- sus ojos se empañaron levemente al recordar a su amigo, aun se sentía culpable por su muerte._

_Umbridge, las clases del ED, las visiones de Voldemort, el enterarse que era heredero de Godric Gryffindor, por parte de su padre y mitad elfo por parte de su madre, las clases con Snape, el pensadero de este, la decepción que sintió sobre su padre, el regalo de Sirius, la orden del Fénix, las pesadillas con la muerte de este, la huida hacia el ministerio junto con sus amigos, la pelea de Sirius y Bellatrix, en donde casi pierde a su padrino de no ser por la intervención de Dumbledore y finalmente...La profecía. La maldita profecía que jamás dejaría que su alma buscara y encontrara la paz que necesitaba su corazón._

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

**_-_** ¡NO!- grito con el sudor corriendo por todo su cuerpo y su respiración agitada

La lluvia caía sobre el valle de Rivendell y aquel sonido pacifico de las gotas caer desde el cielo, se veía interrumpido por los truenos a la lejanía, que rompían aquel encanto y hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, haciendo que saltara bruscamente de la cama, asustado.

**_- _**Lo siento- Harry se relajo levemente al escuchar la voz de Elrond- Escuche un grito y vine a ver si estabas bien- explico

Harry daba gracias a todo lo divino que la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, sino Elrond habría visto las lágrimas en sus ojos, que pugnaban por ser liberadas de su prisión al igual que la desesperación que llevaba en su alma, necesitaba desahogarse pero no tenía con quien.

Elrond entrecerró sus ojos cuando sintió la desesperación y tristeza de Harry, todos los elfos podían sentir las emociones de aquellos que los rodeaban y la angustia del gryffindor era palpable en el aire.

Se acerco a paso lento pero firme hasta la cama de Harry.

**_- _**¿Man ta raika, tithen pen? (¿Que ocurre, pequeño?)- pregunto suavemente mientras acariciaba el cabello húmedo del muchacho

Harry suspiro, la voz de Elrond lograba calmarlo un poco, pues esta estaba tan llena de sabiduría y cariño, que hacia que la marea de sentimiento que llevaba por dentro se calmara, y, aun que el estaba hablando en elfico, podía comprender perfectamente, a pesar de que jamás la había hablado.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Elrond vio la tristeza, la madurez, soledad y el peso de una responsabilidad difícil de acarrear en los ojos verdes de su nieto, aquellos ojos que eran tan parecidos a los de su amada esposa y a los de su pequeña Flor, pero a la vez totalmente diferente, pues al contrario de Celebrian y Lisswen, no brillaban con alegría sino con el fuego casi extinto de esperanza. Sintió pena por su nieto y rabia contra todos aquellos que lo habían lastimado, sin poder contenerse, lo abraso.

Un abraso lleno de cariño y sin prejuicios, de aceptación y comprensión, ahora Harry lo sabia, tenia un hombro en el cual podía llorar libremente sin ser juzgado.

Descargo todo lo que su alma resentía, sus sufrimientos, sus alegrías y sus miedos.

Cada palabra que Harry decía, Elrond casi podía ver las imágenes, los recuerdos de su nieto. Cada golpe, lágrima y risa, las podía ver y sentir. Entonces lo comprendió, todo eso era demasiado para alguien como Harry, no por que este no fuera valiente y fuerte, sino por que apenas era un niño, un niño que estaba creciendo en medio del sufrimiento y preocupaciones, sin tener la paz y la tranquilidad que todo persona merece tener. Harry era muy joven para pasar por las cosas que el había pasado, pero aun había esperanza para el y mientras la hubiera el no dejaría que esta se extinguiera, tal vez no pudo salvar a su hija pero no dejaría que su nieto cayera en la oscuridad.

El señor de Imladris sonrió cuando sintió la suave respiración de Harry contra su cuello, el gryffindor se había quedado dormido.

**"**Muchas gracias Lord Elrond" el medio elfo miro al fénix de su nieto

**"**De nada, esto es lo mínimo que yo puedo hacer por el" dijo mentalmente mientras cubría con las mantas el cuerpo de Harry "¿Que tan terrible es Lord Voldemort?" pregunto interesadamente

**"**Lo suficiente como para regresar de la muerte y volverse cada vez mas fuerte" admitió "El es muy poderoso, pero aun no ha logrado su objetivo pues hay un obstáculo que se lo impide"

**"**Harry" no era una pregunta era una afirmación

**"**Así es, Harry es la esperanza del mundo mágico y del mundo muggle, el es el único que puede enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro, ganar y sobrevivir. Solo que aun sus poderes están inmaduros, y me temo que Voldemort esta aprovechando esto"

**"**¿Como?"

**"**Sinceramente no creo que el objetivo de Voldemort sea matar a Harry sino convertirlo en su esclavo, Harry es un muchacho fuerte pero no deja de ser un ser vivo y de poseer sentimientos, para nuestra desgracia o fortuna, Harry posee sentimientos nobles y frágiles aun que a veces aparente todo lo contrario. Por eso Voldemort esta atacando sus puntos débiles" -sus ojos dorados se enfocaron en Harry- "Desde la muerte de Cedric Harry se ha vuelto mas vulnerable y el año pasado su padrino casi muere y el siempre carga con la culpa"

Elron asintió y su mirada también se dirigió hacia el niño que vivió. Tratando de meditar la situación, repasando una y otra las palabras del fénix y de su nieto, para tratar de haya una solución.

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Elrond observo la espada de su nieto, parecía estar hecha de un material similar al mithril, era sencilla pero el gravado de las letras 'G.S.R.H', hacían ver a la espada poderosa y majestuosa, como si una magia antigua la rodeara.

**_- _**Adelante- salio de su análisis al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta

**_- _**¿Deseabas vernos, ada?- pregunto Elladan, acompañado de sus dos hermanos y Aragorn

**_- _**Si, debemos hablar- declaro seriamente-tomen asiento- índico las cuatro sillas que habían sido colocadas frente a su escritorio

**_- _**¿Que sucede, Lord Elrond?- inquirió Aragorn

**_-_** Es sobre Harry- los presentes escucharon atentamente lo que el señor de Imladris iba a decir- Anoche tuve una charla con el, en donde el me contó ciertas...cosas.

**_-_** ¿Que cosas?- cuestión Elrohir

**_- _**Eso es algo que no podré revelarles- dijo en tono cortante- a su tiempo lo sabrán- los cuatro asintieron resignados, Elrond no hablaría- Como les iba diciendo, me contó ciertas cosas sobre su mundo y sobre la vida que ha llevado. Harry no tenido una vida fácil- Arwen fijo su vista en su padre- Lamentablemente la hermana adoptiva de su hermana, jamás le ha brindado el cariño que Harry necesito durante su infancia, no conoce el calor de un hogar. No sabemos por cuanto tiempo Harry pueda quedarse en nuestro mundo, pues recuerden que el pertenece a otra dimensión y que algún día tendrá que regresa, pues ha dejado cosas pendientes que solo el puede realizar- vio como la tristeza inundaba los rostros de sus hijos al saber que tal vez perdería al nuevo integrante de la familia- Lo único que puedo decirle es que Harry tienes una tarea bastante pesada y peligrosa en su mundo. Por eso estuve pensando que mientras Harry estuviera aquí, le enseñáramos como defenderse. Yo me encargare de enseñarle sobre magia elfica, historia y curación. Me gustaría, Arwen, que tu le enseñaras a escribir en Sindarin y Quenya, pues a pesar de que sabe hablarlo no sabe como escribirlo ni como expresarse- la elfa de ojos grises asintió con una sonrisa- También me gustaría...- fue interrumpido por los gemelos

**_- _**No hables mas ada- exclamo Elladan con una sonrisa traviesa

**_- _**Nosotros le enseñaremos todo lo que tenga que saber con respecto...- continuo Elrohir con una mirada cómplice

**_-_** A las bromas y travesuras- expresaron ambos

Aragorn y Arwen rieron disimuladamente mientras negaban con la cabeza, Elrond solamente se limito a ver duramente a los gemelos pero internamente sonreía, seguramente los gemelos malcriarían mucho a Harry.

**_-_** Elladan, Elrohir- los gemelos pusieron su mejor mirada inocente ante la voz de su padre, pero este simplemente se contuvo de girar sus ojos, las miradas inocentes de sus hijos ya no surtían efecto en el, no después de mas de 2000 años de uso-

**_- _**De acuerdo ada- Se rindió Elrohir

**_-_** Le enseñaremos todo lo que tenga que ver con combate cuerpo a cuerpo, equitación y arquería- aclaro Elladan

**_- _**Aun que no descartamos las travesuras- murmuraron para si ambos

**_-_** Yo me encargare de enseñarle a luchar con la espada, mi Lord Elrond- intervino Aragorn

**_- _**Muchas gracias- Elrond sonrió débilmente

**_- _**Ada- Arwen parecía pensativa y preocupada- ¿Crees que Harry también posea el don de ver el futuro?- los ojos grises azulados de la dama mostraron verdadera angustia, sabia que el don de la adivinación no era un don fácil de manejar

**_- _**No lo se- suspiro- esperemos que no, ya carga con demasiado peso como para cargar con otro mas- murmuro suavemente

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

El sol de la mañana daba de lleno en su rostro, sonrió entreabriendo sus ojos perezosamente, se sentía extrañamente feliz y liviano, como si aquel peso que había cargado en su alma hubiera disminuido. Sin duda la charla que había tenido con Elrond había servido, aun que se encontraba algo apenado por el hecho de haberse mostrado tan frágil, débil y vulnerable. No quería que su familia le tuviera lastima.

**"**Buenos días Harry"- saludo la fénix-"Y por cierto, todos tenemos derecho a sentirnos vulnerable de vez en cuando" pió suavemente

**_-_** Buenos días- saludo, acariciándole las plumas escarlata y mirándola con seriedad- ¿Cuantas veces tendré que pedirte que no escuchas mis pensamientos?

**"**No puedo evitarlo, nuestra comunicación es mental y ya te he dicho que si no quieres que yo o personas o criatura escuche tus pensamientos, cierres tu mente" fastidio divertida

**_- _**Y yo te repito que no se como hacerlo-

**"**Tendrás que aprender, la Oclumancia y Legerimancia, no es fácil de aprender y no todos los magos pueden hacerlo, pero no es imposible, estoy seguro que si te empeñas lo perfeccionaras en un mes o tal vez dos" lo reto desafiante, mirándolo con sus ojos dorados

Harry asintió mientras terminaba de colocarse las botas, con las cuales había estado luchando hacia más de diez minutos. Una vez terminado se dirigió hacia el tocador, para tratar de hacer ago con sus cabellos, si bien estos parecían más sedosos no lograba domesticarlos.

Y así fue como lo encontró Arwen, luchando por acomodar sus cabellos. La elfa reprimió su risa.

**_- _**Harry- el muchacho la miro a través del espejo- ¿Quieres que te ayude?-

Harry suspiro derrotado y asintió, la elfa se encamino hacia el tomando u cepillo de cerdas comenzó a tratar de domar el cabello rebelde del chico.

**_- _**Hm- murmuro- esta un poco largo y realmente es difícil de manejarlo- susurro suavemente- ¿No te gustaría cortártelo?

Harry pensó en esa posibilidad miles de veces lo había pensado, pero siempre recordaba el hecho de que su tía una vez se lo había cortado en contra de su voluntad y al día siguiente había vuelto a la normalidad y luego, se lo dejaba así pues era una forma de cubrir su cicatriz, no le gustaba que las personas vieran la marca que Lord Voldemort le había hecho la noche en que sus padres murieron, pues para el era un recordatorio. Pero ahora era diferente, estaba en la Tierra Media y nadie se daría vuelta para apuntarlo con su dedo y murmurar cosas a su espalda.

**_- _**Esta bien- acepto

Arwen asintió y salio por unos momentos de la habitación, para luego regresar cinco minutos después, con una toalla y un par de tijeras. Haciendo que el chico se tensara

**_- _**Tranquilo, no te haré daño, simplemente te cortare un poco el cabello- sonrió para tranquilizarlo- cierra tus ojos y relájate, jamás te lastimaría, pequeño- aseguro

Media hora después, Harry se miro sorprendido al espejo, sus cabellos estaban mas cortos en su parte trasera y lateral, en la parte superior de su cabeza tenía los cabellos largos y desordenados, con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su frente pero sin cubrir la cicatriz, era un corte bastante moderno en su mundo.

**_-_** Hice lo que pude, pues en la Tierra Media no es normal que los hombres, elfos o enanos tengan cabello corto, pero a ti te queda hermoso- admitió la hermosa oji-gris

Harry se ruborizo ante el comentario haciendo que Arwen riera divertida al igual que Iris.

**_-_** Bien, ya que estas listo, bajemos para que desayunes algo ligero antes de que veas a ada, ya que falta poco para el desayuno- explico-

**_- _**Lo siento...me quede dormido, pero es que hacia bastante que no descansaba tan bien-

**_- _**No hay problema pero si no nos apresuramos me temo que llegaremos tarde para encontrarnos con los otros- comenzaron a caminar rápidamente hacia el comedor

**_-_** Esta casa es un laberinto- murmuro

**_- _**Si realmente lo es, pero una vez que te acostumbre la recorrerás hasta con los ojos cerrados-

Luego de que Harry desayunara ligeramente, caminaron hacia el despacho de Lord Elrond, a su pasa los elfos hacían inclinaciones ante su presencia, todos estaban enterados de la llegada del nieto de Lord Elrond y aun que no había sido presentado formalmente, todos sabían quien era el chico de cabellos negros y hermosos y llamativos ojos verdes.

Al fin llegaron hasta el estudio de Lord Elrond y Harry miro boqui abierto el lugar, jamás había visto un lugar como ese, ni siquiera el despacho de Dumbledore se comparaba con el de Elrond. Los libreros cubrían casi todas las paredes, en el centro de la habitación estaba el escritorio, finamente tallado, en donde había varios papeles dispersados y algún que otro adorno, y detrás del escritorio, había dos puertas de cristal conducían hacia un balcón.

**_- _**Déjanos a solas Arwen- la elfa asintió y salio del despacho- ¿Te gusta?

**_- _**Si, nunca había visto un lugar como este- admitió observando cada detalle, hasta que su vista se fijo en un cuadro, una pintura. En donde estaba Elrond junto con Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir y una hermosa elfa de cabellos dorados y sonrisa encantada de bellos ojos esmeraldas, quien sostenía a una pequeña bebe de cabellos rubios-rojizos y ojos esmeraldas

**_-_** Es Celebrian, mi esposa- Elrond sonrió melancólicamente-

**_-_**¿Donde esta ella?-

**_- _**Partió hace tiempo hacia Valinor. Ella fue herida por Orcos, seres oscuros, estuvo a punto de morir y por eso tuvo que partir hacia tierras imperecederas- dijo con algo de tristeza

**_- _**Oh- fue lo único que murmuro- No quiero ser impertinente, pero, ¿Por que me ha mandado a llamar?

**_-_** Pues creo que deberías tomar clases- Harry levanto una ceja- Tendrás los mejores maestro de Rivendell, ellos te enseñaran quenya, sindarin, curación, historia y magia elfica, también combate, equitación y esgrima...-

**_- _**Momento, momento- exclamo- ¿Por que hace todo esto?

**_- _**Como miembro de nuestra familia eso es lo básico que debes aprender, además en este tiempo tampoco hay paz en la Tierra Media y debes aprender a defenderte. Esto te puede ser útil en el futuro- aclaro- Arwen te enseñara Quenya y Sindarin, así como los modales apropiados de nuestra familia, no olvides Harry que perteneces a una de las familias elficas mas importantes de la Tierra Media- señalo- Elladan y Elrohir, estarán enseñándote combate y arquería, Aragorn esgrima y equitación mientras yo pensé que te podría enseñar todo con respecto a la historia de la Tierra Media, curación y magia elfica- a cada palabra que Elrond decía, Harry iba suspirando, tendría mucho que aprender además de las clases que tendría con Iris- ¿Que dices?- pregunto divertido al ver la cara de su nieto

**_- _**¿Acaso tengo otra opción?- pregunto con una sonrisa

**_-_** Realmente...no- respondió luego de haber 'pensado' la respuesta

Harry y Elrond rieron, sin duda estas serian unas largas vacaciones y por que no, un estilo de vida diferente para el niño de Oro.

Realmente lo iba ser, pues sin saberlo ni imaginarlo, su aventura en la Tierra Media, recién comenzaba.

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Gracias POR SUS rew, siento no poder contestarlos, pero es que estoy en un cibert y T.T me cobran y estoy muy apurada, pero los he leido y prometo que en la proxima semana contestare sus dudas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Autora (s): **Cristal y Umi

**Disclaimer: **No, lamentablemente nosotras no somos las dueñas ni de Harry Potter (quien le pertenece a Rowling), ni de Lord of the Rings (Tolkien). Así que por favor no nos demanden.

**Resumen: **Durante su decimosexto cumpleaños, Harry recibe un regalo de su madre. Un medallón y una daga. Los cualas lo transportan hacia la Tierra Media, el verdadero hogar de Lily Evans o mejor conocida entre su raza como Lisswen Tindómëwen.

**Nota:** Tienes algunas cosas del quinto libro, como la profecía y Umbridge (guacala). Pero Sirius aun continúa con vida.

**Advertencia:** Slash, futuramente.

"Wings of the destiny"

Capitulo 4: Problemas en Grimmauld Place.

El cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, rebosaba de gente, miembros fieles que iban y venían, todos ellos preparándose para la guerra o trayendo la escasa información que tenían sobre Harry Potter. Quien había desaparecido una semana atrás.

Sirius Black pasó una mano sobre su cabello, estaba preocupado, angustiado y furioso. No habían quedado en buenos términos con su ahijado, habían tenido una fuerte pelea después de lo sucedido en el ministerio y el chico se había enfurecido con el por no haberle dicho lo de la profecía que lo ataba a Voldemort. Y ahora temía que Harry hubiera cometido una locura.

Por lo poco que sabían, Harry se había ido por su propia voluntad y no estaba con Voldemort, pues este ni siquiera estaba enterado de la desaparición del chico de Oro.

Harry donde estas. Pensó desesperadamente el animago, acaso el chico ya no los perdonaría, ya no volvería a verlo. Acaso lo único que le causaba a su ahijado eran pesares.

Una taza humeante de té se poso frente a su mirada, inmediatamente, elevo sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro cansado y angustiado de Remus Lupin, su pareja.

El licántropo sonrió con tristeza, comprendiendo su desesperación, pues el también amaba al joven gryffindor de ojos verdes como a un hijo.

**_-_** Gracias- murmuro roncamente

**_- _**Tranquilo, lo encontraremos- dijo el oji-dorado con cierta esperanza

Sirius suspiro y miro la sala vacía. En esos momentos, solo ellos dos se encontraban en la sala. Pero se escuchaban los murmullos de las habitaciones, especialmente las voces del despacho.

**_- _**Deberías descansar- recomendó el licántropo

**_- _**No, gracias, estoy bien- dijo en un susurro débil

Remus agito su cabeza negativamente. Por que el animago tenía que ser tan tozudo.

**_-_** Estaba molesto conmigo, con Albus. Con todos- dijo Sirius- Le molesto el hecho de que le hayamos ocultado la profecía, ni siquiera quiso escucharme-

**_-_** Es natural que Harry se sienta así, parece que todo el mundo sabe sobre su vida y su pasado, mas que el mismo- razono Remus- Además, no es fácil saber que tu vida esta encadenada a matar o ser matado-

**_-_** ¿Sabes que fue lo ultimo que me dijo?- indago, pero el licántropo negó, realmente no lo sabia- Que estaba decepcionado de mi- sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos-

**_-_**Oh Sirius, no creo que Harry haya querido decir eso en realidad- apoyo su mano en el hombro del hombre de bellos ojos azules- seguramente el enojo y el cansancio hicieron que esas palabras salieran de su boca, pero te aseguro que Harry no piensa eso en realidad

**_- _**¡No Remus! El tiene toda la razón para sentirse decepcionado- agarro su cabeza con sus manos- Jamás he estado a su lado, jamás...-susurro con voz quebrada-No he estado ahí cuando mas me necesito, no pude cumplir con la promesa que les hice a nuestros amigos, los he decepcionado a todos, a James, Lily, Harry y a ti...a todos, incluso a mi mismo...y ahora Harry se ha ido y lo peor es que no puedo culparlo-

Remus suspiro, sabia que negar lo dicho por Sirius, solo atraería otra discusión y finalmente eso no ayudaría a nadie, pues Sirius terminaría culpándose aun peor.

Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, era apoyarlo silenciosamente, compartiendo su dolor y tratar de alivianar su culpa. Rezando a que Harry volviera sano y salvo y cuanto antes. O si no, temía que Sirius cometiera una locura.

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Albus Dumbledore, miro los informes sobre su escritorio cansadamente, parecía que todos los años vividos al fin se le venía enzima y realmente, ya estaba demasiado grande para estas cosas.

**_- _**Harry... ¿donde estas?- murmuro a la nada

**_- _**Ese mocoso lo único que sabe causar son problemas al igual que su padre- Severus Snape hablo fríamente, casi escupiendo las palabras como si fueran veneno

Albus clavo su mirada azul y trasparente en el profesor de Pociones, molesto. No le gustaba que hablaran así de Harry. Jamás le había gustado y jamás le gustaría, aun que soportaba las cosas viniendo de Severus, pues sabia que este tenia mucho rencor hacia James Potter, pero en esos momentos, no soportaría que nadie insultara al chico. Ya no lo soportaba, por que Harry no se lo merecía. El no era James, era Harry.

Snape, sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrer su espalda, acompañado de un terrible miedo y arrepentimiento, Albus podía llegar a ser peor que Voldemort. Pero el estaba demasiado acostumbrado a enmascarar sus sentimientos, por lo que creyó que el director no lo había notado.

**_- _**Severus, no hables así de el- dijo tranquilamente, pero aun así su tono sonaba peligroso- ¿Que noticias me traes?

**_- _**Voldemort no sabe nada de la desaparición de Potter, aun que se notaba nervioso por no poder contactarlo mentalmente- explico recordando lo furioso que estaba el Lord oscuro- por lo que deduzco que o Potter no esta a su alcance o por un milagro aprendió Oclumancia-

**_-_** Dudo mucho que Voldemort no pueda alcanzar la mente de Harry, no importa donde este se encuentre, en que parte del planeta este, si el así lo quiere puede alcanzarlo y con respecto a Oclumancia, no lo descarto pero tampoco lo afirmo. Pero por ahora eso es lo mas seguro-acaricio su barba con aire pensativo- sigue averiguando lo que puedas, Severus- pidió el anciano de ojos azules

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Un joven elfo, de cabellos ébanos, cortos, piel ligeramente morena y brillosos y extraños ojos verdes. Se encontraba sentado, con las rodillas contra su pecho, sobre un banco blanco en el jardín Rosal. Un amplio y hermoso patio lleno de rosas, de todo tipo de colores, que iban desde las blancas hasta las azules. Cualquiera que lo viera se quedaría extasiado con la belleza que inundaba el lugar, pero lo que mas le gustaba de aquel lugar, era la magia que lo inundaba, de cierta manera lo hacia sentir en calma.

Elevo su mirada hacia el cielo oscuro y automáticamente, esta, se poso sobre la estrella Siriu; Una de las hermosas y brillantes estrellas.

Suspiro algo melancólico y con cierta nota de culpa, al mirar la gran estrella del Can Mayor.

**_- _**Sirius- murmuro suavemente, permitiendo que el viento se levara sus palabras

**_- _**Buenas noches, Arafinwë- murmuro una voz suave, haciendo que Harry sonriera internamente ante su nombre elfico y ante la personas que lo había pronunciado

Arafinwë era la traducción de su nombre en Quenya y que en el idioma antiguo de los alto de los Eldar significaba; Príncipe de poder. Arwen solía llamarlo así, decía que era el nombre perfecto para el.

**_-_** Buenas noches, Lady Arwen- inclino un poco su cabeza por el respeto y el cariño que sentía hacia ella

Arwen le sonrió calidamente pero sin dejar de obsérvalo con una mezcla de preocupación y melancolía, aquellos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de su madre Celebrion y a los de su hermana menor, Lisswen. Pero a la vez eran tan diferentes, en ellos se podían ver muchas cosas, valor, responsabilidad, lealtad, sabiduría, melancolía, esperanza y resignación. Todo eso hacia que sus ojos tuvieran esa intensidad tan extraña, que solo uno pocos elfos, humanos o Istar poseían.

**_- _**¿Man ta raika? (¿Qué ocurre?)- pregunto la elfa al verlo tan serio- ¿Aun sigues enojado?

Harry resoplo internamente, esas semanas había estado muy molesto con su familia, mejor dicho con su abuelo. Aragorn había partido hacia casi un mes en una misión y el tenia deseos de ir con el, pues había sido preparado para convertirse en un buen guerrero y aun que su magia aun estaba inestable e incluso había hechizos que no podía realizar aun, el deseaba acompañar al montaras, pero Elrond había sido determinante en su decisión de no permitirle ir, aun que este sabia que sus habilidades en la lucha eran demasiada buenas, pues podía mantener un digno duelo con Glorfildel, los gemelos o Aragorn. Tal vez no ganaría, pero les daría una buena lucha, además se destacaba muy bien en el arte de sanción.

**_- _**Arafinwë- tomo las manos de Harry entre las suyas- comprende que Ada solo desea lo mejor para ti- explico con calma la elfa

**_- _**¡Pero no soy un niño Arwen!- exclamo molesto- He estado un año bajo la tutela de los mejores guerreros de Rivendel y me he convertido en un buen espadachín. Entones por que mi abuelo sigue pensando que no estoy preparado, ¿acaso me considera tan débil?-

**_- _**Oh Arafinwë- suspiro- No es así, Ada, sabe y conoce tus habilidades, pero el solo desea protegerte, te ama demasiado para dejar que te arriesgues de esta manera, todo lo hacemos, no queremos que te veas envuelto en esta lucha. Compréndenos- pidió la dama con voz suave y calmada

Harry suspiro, no había caso, al parecer su familia jamás dejaría de sobreprotegerlo, no que le molestara, pero en algunos casos, era asfixiante. Se sentía atrapado, no conocía el resto de la Tierra Media, no había salido ni siquiera de los alrededores de Rivendell en el año y meses que llevaba en el mundo de Arda

Su mirada se fijo, nuevamente, en el cielo nocturno, fue allí cuando recapacito lo que había dicho, llevaba un año en aquel sitio...un año

Un largo año en los cuales no había visto ni sabido nada de su mundo, sus amigos, ni su padrino. Lo extrañaba, a todo, incluso ya había olvidado el asunto de su quinto año, los secretos de Albus y todo lo sucedido en el ministerio. Ahora solo deseaba verlos, saber si estaban bien, temía que Voldemort hubiera matado a sus amigos en su ausencia sin que el pudiera hacer algo al respecto...la verdad era; que estaba realmente preocupado por ellos y deseaba verlos, luchar con ellos, aun que cada día que pasaba, su alma y corazón se ataba a la Tierra Media y sus nuevos amigos, especialmente a Arwen y Aragorn, con ellos sentía una conexión mas fuerte y especial que con los demás. Pero claro, esa conexión se comparaba con la que sentía por sus amigos o por Sirius.

En esos momentos sino una punzada de culpa en su pecho. Cerró sus ojos recordando la última vez que había visto a Sirius...las palabras que le había dicho a su padrino.

_Flash Back_

Solo unas pocas horas habían pasado desde lo sucedido en el ministerio, y, en esos momentos se encontraban en la seguridad del castillo Hogwarts, sin embargo, Harry Potter se sentía defraudado por dos de la personas que mas respetaba. Albus Dumbledore y Sirius Black.

- Por favor Harry trata de comprendernos-pidió Sirius Black a su ahijado, quien caminaba en círculos alrededor del despacho

-¡Que quieres que comprenda!- exclamo furioso- ¿Que solo soy una simple arma?-

- No es así- trato de explicar el director, pero el joven Gryffindor estaba demasiado molesto para escucharlo.

Cuantas mentiras y secretos rondaban en su vida, que otra cosa le estaban ocultando y por que de todas las personas que estaban involucradas, Sirius tenia que ser una de ellas.

- ¿A no?- dijo con el sarcasmo impregnado en su voz- ¿Entonces, díganme, por que no me dijeron la verdad?- hablo entre diente y apretando fuertemente sus puños, clavando sus uñas en la piel de su palma

- Solo queríamos protegerte...-

- Oh convertirme en el arma perfecta sin que yo lo supiera, utilizarme como una simple pieza de ajedrez que se mueve a su voluntad- sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con un brillo peligroso, tomando un tono más oscuro. Ambos magos adultos suspiraron, el chico no los escucharía- dejadme decirles algo, yo no soy una marioneta que ustedes controlan a su voluntad, ni tampoco un arma para esta guerra- camino furioso hasta la puerta del despacho- me decepcionaste Sirius, pensé que podía confiar en ti, pero me doy cuenta que no es así- Harry ni si quiera noto la mirada herida y arrepentida del animago-

_Fin del Flash Back_

**_- ¿_**Arafinwë?-

**_- _**Lo siento Arwen, me distraje-

**_- _**¿Que sucede?- cuestiono- Desde hace días que te noto nostálgico y preocupado-

Harry la miro para luego mirar el piso. Ela aun no sabia nada de la profecía, no por que no confiara en ella, sino por temor a que Arwen le tuviera lastima.

**_- _**¿Harry?

**_-_** Me siento extraño -suspiro, pasando una mano sobre sus cabellos, desordenándolos- Cuando deje mi mundo, estaba furioso con todos...me había sentido traicionado por el hombre que ame como a un abuelo y por mi padrino, ellos sabían cosas de mi, de mi pasado, mi familia y no me lo dijeron. Me ocultaron cosas que yo debía saber, aun cuando fueran complicadas, yo tenía derecho a saberlas

**_- _**Quizás ellos sentía que te protegían de esta manera-

**_- _**Si, pero si me lo hubieran dicho, tal vez no habría ido hasta el ministerio y Sirius no hubiera estado a punto de morir, ni yo habría dicho las cosas que dije-

**_-_** Los hubieras y coincidencias no existen en este mundo ni en ningún otro. Es el destino. Lo que debe pasar, pasara Arafinwë. No importa cuanto tratemos de eludirlo, jamás podremos escapar del destino-sentencio sabiamente

Harry asintió, recordando las misma calaras que Iris le había dicho tiempo atrás.

**_- _**Se sincero contigo mismo, ¿Los extrañas?- pregunto insegura y temerosa la elfa

**_-_** Si- fue su simple respuesta- Quiero verlos- murmuro para sus adentro, pero lamentablemente la dama de Rivendell lo oyó.

**_- _**No te preocupes, confió en que encontraremos la manera de enviarte de vuelta- sus ojos mostraron tristeza, no deseaba perder la ultima conexión que tenia con su hermana, amaba al chico, pero si eso era lo que el pequeño deseaba, ella vería que se cumpliera- Vamos, ya es tarde y esta haciendo frió-

Harry asintió ofreciendo su brazo a la elfa, quien lo tomo gustosa y caminaron hacia los dormitorios. Repasando las palabras Arwen...encontrar la manera de regresar

Si, por un lado deseaba regresar, pero por otro, deseaba quedarse.

¡Valar! Por que las cosas son tan complicadas en mi vida. Pensó Harry resignado y molesto

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Cinco de esas terribles criaturas se encontraban frente de él, altas y temibles figuras cubiertas de largas capas negras y en sus manos, portaban espadas oscuras.

Sus ojos se fijaron en sus compañeros, Eru, sus amigos habían intentado protegerlo y fallaron, y no los culpaba. Los Nazgul eran seres horripilantes y de un poder sobrenatural, ¿que podía hacer un hobbit contra ellos?

Escuchó un murmullo: ¡Ash nazg durbatuluk. Ash nazg gimbatul. Ash nazg thrakatuluk. Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!

Su respiración se entrecorto, era el Anillo, lo estaba llamando o tal vez solamente estaba llamando a los sirviente de Sauron.

Su desesperación aumento al verse solo y al ver como aquellas cinco figuras se acercaban a el, sin pensarlo, se coloco el anillo, con la esperanza de desaparecer y evitar que los Nazgul lo atraparan.

Pero sus ojos mostraron verdadero terror, cuando vio que los Nazgul se había trasformado en figuras fantasmales, blancas y con coronas sobre sus cabezas. Los reyes de antaño, como Aragorn le había explicado.

El líder de los Nazgul, acerco su mano hasta el, tratando de tomar el anillo. No podía permitir que lo se llevaran, si el anillo volvía a las manos de Sauron, seria el fin de la Tierra Media. No le fallaría a Gandalf ahora.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia, alejo su mano del Rey de los espectros, haciendo enfurecer y logrando que este lo apuñalara con su espada, justo e su hombro izquierdo..

Un grito de dolor y horror escapo de sus finos labios, no podía evitarlo, el dolor era superior a cualquier cosa, casi podía sentir que atravesaba su alma, hundiéndolo en la oscuridad.

**_-_** ¡Trancos!- escucho la voz desesperada de Sam- ayúdalo...-

Las voces se oían más y más lejanas, como la oscuridad lo fuera alejando de la realidad.

Lo ultimo que salio de su boca, fue un nombre.

**_-_**¡Gandalf!- el viento arrastro su grito, llevándolo atrás de las montañas, como tratando de llegar a su destinado

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Se movió inquietamente de un lado para otro, no podía dormir. Sentía que algo malo iba a suceder y se regaño a si mismo, pensando que ya se estaba poniendo tan paranoico como Hermione.

"Mm la verdad si eres bastante paranoico. Pero pasa de la media noche, duérmete de una buena vez y deja dormir a los demás"

Harry sonrió al oír la voz soñolienta de Iris. Quien lo observaba con sus profundos e intimidantes ojos dorados. Realmente la fénix estaba molesta, había cortado su hermoso sueño de belleza. Pensó divertido

La fénix soltó una nota molesta, indignada al escuchar el pensamiento del chico.

**_-_**Si tanto quieres dormir y dejar de oírme, cierra tu mente- Ja. Se la había volteado, ahora que sabia Oclumancia, era su turno de molestar a su amiga

La fénix murmuro algo tan bajamente que el chico no alcanzo a escucharla, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse de ella, cuando esta le tiro una mirada asesina mientras esta cerraba su mente.

_¡Gandalf!_

Harry parpadeo confundido, por un momento...había escuchado la voz de alguien, parecía agonizante y temeroso. Por alguna razón, sentía que debía corresponder a ese llamado de auxilio. Fuera quien fuera esa persona, estaba peligro y sentía la obligación de ayudarlo.

Camino sigilosamente hasta la puerta del bacón de su habitación y abrió suavemente las puertas de cristal. Permitiendo que el frió viento, golpeara su cara.

¿Que era lo que debía hacer? Si iba, primero no tenia ni idea a quien pertenecía ese llamado ni donde estaría esa persona, segundo su abuelo mandaría a sus hombres a buscarlo y cuando lo encostran, lo mataría. No que alguna vez su abuelo o algún integrante de la familia lo haya castigado o hecho daño físico, pero realmente su abuelo enojado era atemorizarte. Pero si no iba, no podía estar en calma.

Murmuro algo en elfico, una maldición. Para luego volver sobre sus pasos hacia la habitación para cambiarse, lo más callado que podía, pues no quería despertar ni a Iris ni a nadie de la casa.

"Demasiado tarde, ya me desperté" aclaro "piensas desobedecer a tu abuelo, OTRA VEZ" recalco

Harry sonrió con sus ojos brillando traviesa mente, haciendo que Iris negara con su cabeza y acto seguido volara hasta su hombro. Susurrando cosas, sobre niños desobedientes y en como los tutores y padres deberían poner castigos mas severos o el castigo que Elrond le daría a su vuelta.

**_-_** ¿Piensas acompañarme?- pregunto divertido

"Por supuesto, si no voy, podrías perderte, además, sueles actuar como tonto cuando no hay nadie que te vigile"

**_-_** Gracias por la confianza- murmuro sarcástico e indignado, la Fénix elevo una suave nota musical, burlándose del chico

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Cristal: Bien, hasta aquí queda este capitulo, en el próximo, Harry se encontrara con Frodo y los demás y tendrá un pequeño enfrentamiento con los Nazgul, esperemos que salga bien librado de esta y que la suerte que siempre lo acompaña no lo deje ahora jejeje.

Umi: Si algo le pasa a Harry, juro que me las pagaras ¬¬

Cristal: Glups, acabo de recordar que tengo que ir hacer mi tarea, los dejamos con las contestaciones de los Reviws- Cristal sale corriendo

Umi: ¡No huyas cobarde!- persiguiendo a Cristal-

_**Reviews:**_

**HADA:** Hiya, No sabes la alegría que me causa que te guste mi fics, pues he leído tu fics, Mi fantasía, mi realidad. Y déjame decirte que me encanta, solo que no te he dejado Review- Cristal luce apenada- Pero de verdad me gusta. Ariel, Haidee y Aarón, son mis personajes favoritos, los adoro. Me gusta la valentía y seriedad de Ariel, lo bocona (con todo respeto) de Haidee, me encanta que diga lo que piensa, me parecía algo muy sincero. Y Aarón, me encanta su dulzura e inocencia.

Si, Harry es un elfo, no mitad-elfo, como Elrond. Jeje, si las cosas se complicaran, por que no tienes control total de sus poderes, pero eso lo hará que no dependa tanto de su magia, las cosas se complicaras para el chico de Oro. Espero que te siga gustando y que sigas leyendo. Y me gustaría mas conocerte por el MNS. Besos para ti también y espero saber pronto de ti.

Namarië Hada

**Marisca:** Hola, una brasilera, conozco a muchas personas de diferentes países, pero nunca me había encontrado con una brasilera, eso me da gusto. Con respecto a los dibujos, si tengo un par de dibujos, pero no son míos, pero veré si la autora de los dibujos quiere publicarlos. Bueno, no me he tardado tanto, espero que te siga gustando.

Bye

**Tata-titi: **Nadie podría negarse a semejante petición, jejeje, corto pero directo al grano. Espero que te siga gustando y que me dejes tus opiniones.

Bye

Nos vemos la próxima semana, dejen sus comentarios y si tienes alguna idea, pues dejadla también. Por cierto, no confundan Adar o Ada, que significa padre y papa. Con Arda, que significa Tierra, ese es el nombre que se le da a la Tierra Media. Oki

Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6

**Autora (s): **Cristal y Umi

**Disclaimer: **No, lamentablemente nosotras no somos las dueñas ni de Harry Potter (quien le pertenece a Rowling), ni de Lord of the Rings (Tolkien). Así que por favor no nos demanden.

**Resumen: **Durante su decimosexto cumpleaños, Harry recibe un regalo de su madre. Un medallón y una daga. Los cualas lo transportan hacia la Tierra Media, el verdadero hogar de Lily Evans o mejor conocida entre su raza como Lisswen Tindómëwen.

**Nota:** Tienes algunas cosas del quinto libro, como la profecía y Umbridge (guacala). Pero Sirius aun continúa con vida.

**Advertencia:** Slash, futuramente.

"Wings of the destiny"

Capitulo 5: Nazgul

Harry se movía rápidamente entre los pasillo de la casa de Elrond, sus pasos eran silencioso, tal y como se los había enseñado Glorfindel y Erestor, el consejero principal de Elrond y su maestro en duelo durante el ultimo mes, en reemplazo de Aragorn.

Luego de atravesar varios pasillos un jardín y bajar y subir escaleras, la casa era peor que un laberinto o Hogwarts, pensó el muchacho. Llego hasta las caballerizas. Rezando por que Dinedal, el encargado de las caballerizas no estuviera despierto, aun que dudaba que a esa hora de la noche hubiera alguien despierto en Rivendell.

Abrió la puerta del establo y camino por el, buscando a su yegua, Shadow. Una hermosa y magnifica yegua maera, que había aparecido en Rivendell dos días antes de su llegada a la Tierra Media y que prácticamente lo había escogido como su amo, pues se había negado a todos aquellos que había querido montarla, todos, a excepción de el.

Finalmente la encontró, una hermosa yegua blanca, con una franja gris, que iba desde su frente hasta su hocico y su crin era como finos hilos de plata, de ojos oscuros, una mezcla de negro con gris.

La yegua relincho feliz al verlo.

- Shhh no quiero que me descubran- murmuro acariciándole el hocico- Vamos amiga, necesito de tu ayuda-

Como si entendiera, Shadow toco con su hocico la mejilla de su amo y movió su cabeza. Harry sonrió y le abrió la puerta para sacarla del lugar.

Luego de colocarle la montura, salieron lo mas silencioso posible, pero como no sabia cuanto tiempo iba a estar afuera, Harry volvió al establo para tomar un bolsa con provisiones.

- ¿adonde crees que vas?- pregunto una voz conocida mientras una mano se apoyaba sobre su hombro amistosamente

Harry hubiera gritado del susto si no fuera por que otra mano se lo impidió. Los dos elfos rieron entre dientes al ver la cara pálida del chico y este simplemente les mando miradas frías a sus tíos. ¿No sabían que no debían asustar a las personas de esa manera? Por poco y tiene un ataque al corazón.

- Me asustaron- protesto el chico

- Eso te servirá como lección para estar más atento- le recalco Elladan

- ¿A donde ibas?-

Harry trago visiblemente nervioso, que les iba a decir ahora, seguramente lo llevarían ante su abuelo para que este le de un escarmiento.

- Bien...yo...buen..-

- Harry- protestaron los gemelos

- En realidad quiero ir a buscar a Aragorn- declaro, aun que no sabia por que había dicho eso

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas y luego miraron con seriedad a su sobrino.

- Por favor, déjenme ir, se que algo esta mal. En realidad no se que sucede, pero siento que alguien me necesita. Por favor- rogó el chico de oro-

Los gemelos suspiraron, jamas podian negarle algo, sentía debilidad ante el pequeño de la familia.

- De acuerdo, pero no iras solo- acepto Elrohir

-¿No le dirán al abuelo, verdad?- pregunto esperanzado, Elrohir entro a las caballerisas por priviciones

- Si le decimos, dudo mucho que nos deje ir- recalco Elladan

- Este será un viaje largo y la vuelta será lo peor- susurro Elrohir, montando su caballo, luego de entregarle una bolsa de lembas a su hermano-

Harry le sonrió agradecido a sus tíos y partieron hacia...bueno, en realidad no sabían muy bien a donde iban. Pero tratarían de encontrar lo que Harry estaba buscando o a Aragorn. El chico y sus corazonadas. Suspiraron los gemelos, el reto les llegaría a la vuelta y seria temible. Ya que dudaban que a su padre le agradara la idea de que apoyaran las ideas de Harry.

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Aragorn miro críticamente al pequeño hobbit, solo estaban a dos días de Rivendell, pero Frodo cada vez estaba más cerca de convertirse en un espectro. Nada de lo que había hecho para sanar sus heridas había funcionado.

- Esta cada vez mas frió- exclamo Pippin asustado

- Esta pasando al mundo de las tinieblas- declaro el montaraz

Los aullidos de los Nazgul y los gemidos de Frodo, llenaban el lugar.

- Están cerca- declaro Merry con su voz temblorosa

- Sam- el jardinero lo miro, expectante- ¿Conoces la planta Athelas?

-¿Athelas?- inquirió confuso

- Hoja de Rey- explico el montaraz

- Eso es hierva- frunció el ceño el hobbit de cabellos anaranjado

- Tal vez sirva para detener el veneno- informo, entregándole una antorcha

Tanto el hobbit como el comenzaron a internadse en el bosque, en busca desesperadamente la hierva que no curaría al hobbit pero por lo menos detendría un poco el veneno que corría por sus venas.

Finalmente Aragorn encontró una pequeña planta de Athelas, rápidamente desenvaino su cuchillo y se agacho para recoger unas cuantas hojas, pero en ese momento, el frió filo de una espada, se apoyo contra su cuello.

- ¿Que es esto?- pregunto una voz conocida y con ciertos toques de burla- ¿Un montaraz con la guardia baja? Me decepcionas Aragorn- agrego en un tono juguetón

Aragorn elevo su orgullosa pero dolida mirada, clavándolos como cuchillos en la mirada gris del Elfo, uno de sus hermanos. Elladan. Quien sonreía afectadamente, aun con su espada en su garganta.

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Todo era oscuridad, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, las voces de sus amigos se oía lejanas y el frió que sentía su alma era descomunal. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero quería que terminara pronto.

"Acaso este será mi fin" pensó el pequeño portador

Entre tanta oscuridad, deslumbro una luz, un aura poderosa y reconfortante. Giro su cabeza y vio a un joven de cabellos cortos y oscuros, montado sobre un corcel blanco, vestido con ropas blancas. Pero lo que más llamo la atención del hobbit fueron sus ojos. Profundos y brillantes como mar verde.

_-((Frodo))- _lo llamo aquel joven _-((Escucha mi voz, regresa a la luz))-_ acaricio tiernamente la frente del hobbit, secando el sudor con sus manos, aliviando un poco el alma del portador -Se desvanece. Iris, intenta curarlo- pidió Harry a su fénix

La fénix se acerco al portador, dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas sobre la herida del hombro izquierdo, pero estas no surtieron efecto, pero parecían aliviar algo el dolor de Frodo, pues se veía algo mas tranquilo. Iris hizo una nota de tristeza al saber que sus lágrimas no surtían efecto, la herida estaba demasiado infectada y sus lágrimas no parecían funcionar.

"Tranquila hiciste lo que pudiste" trato de tranquilizar a su amiga, la cual asintió con su cabeza tristemente

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto Pippin sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos en par y su boca en una perfecta imitación de un pez.

Harry se hubiera reído en otras circunstancias. Pero ese no era el momento. Iba a contestar cuando la voz de su maestro y amigo lo llamo.

-¿Arafinwë?- el montaraz lo miraba sorprendido, no se suponía que el chico estaba en Rivendell- ¿Que haces aquí?

- El fue quien nos dijo que debíamos buscarlos Aragorn- Elrohir apoyo su mano, amistosamente, en el hombro de su hermano adoptivo-

- Elrond se enfadara- declaro en un suspiro

- No es momento para discutir eso- dijo Elladan- El portador parece débil, necesita ayuda-

- Además, los Nazgul nos están siguiendo, hace días que los estamos buscando. Vimos a cinco, no sabemos donde puedan estar los demás- agrego Elrohir preocupado-

- Debemos llevarlo con Ata´da- hablo Harry, Aragorn tomo a Frodo entre sus brazos, escuchando las protestas de Sam y las preguntas de Merry y Pippin-

_- ((Frodo no podrá ir solo, pero tampoco podemos ir todos))- _Elladan dijo mientras ayudaba a acomodar al hobbit sobre la montura de Shadow, la mas rápida de los tres caballos al ser mas joven-

_- ((Pero no podemos dejar a los hobbits solos))-_ protesto Elrohir

- ¿Que estas diciendo?- pregunto Pippin, curioso pero ninguno de los presentes le respondió

Aragorn, Elrohir y Elladan se miraron simultáneamente, los dos gemelos podían ir en sus caballos, protegiendo al portador, pero este no podía montar solo. Aragorn miro a Harry.

_- ((Quédate con los hobbit, mandaremos caballos por ustedes))- _dijo firmemente montaraz

_- ((Soy un jinete mas liviano, yo lo llevare))- _declaro Harry, tomando las riendas del caballo, mirando con seriedad y firmeza a su amigo y maestro-

-Andelu i ven (El camino es peligroso)- protesto el montaraz-

- _((Si lógranos cruzar el río, el poder de los elfos nos protegerá))-_ Aragorn iba a protestar nuevamente pero Harry hablo mas rápido- _((Me entrenaste para que pudiera defenderme solo y además soy un mago, es verdad que aun no recupero totalmente mis poderes, pero puedo defenderme contra ellos si es necesario))_- Aragorn no lucio sorprendido al ver la decisión, madurez y valor del chico.

- Te cuidado- Aragorn se mostró orgulloso del chico y lo ayudo a montar a la yegua- Arafinwë no mires hacia atrás- advirtió

- ¡Noro lim, Shadow, noro lim! (Corre, Sombra, corre)- la yegua, obedeció a su amo y salio tan rápido como podía, su sangre maera no dejaría que ella fallara. Detrás de ella iban los caballos de Elrohir y Elladan

-¿Que estas haciendo? ¡Los espectros aun están ahí!- exclamo disgustado Sam

Aragorn observo en silencio como la figura de Harry y los gemelos se hacían cada vez más pequeñas, alejándose entre los árboles y la oscuridad. El confiaba en el chico pero aun así no podía dejar de estar preocupado, por Harry y por Frodo. Rezaba a los Valar por que llegaran a salvo a Rivendell.

Iris aterrizo sobre su hombro, entonando una canción, brindándole consuelo y esperanza al corazón del Duneidan y al de los pequeños hobbits.

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Elrond miro Rivendell desde la terraza de su despacho, sus ojos mostraban angustia, preocupación y enojo.

¿Donde estaba Arafinwë? De un momento a otro, en un simple descuido, el muchacho ya no estaba. Se le había escapado delante de sus narices. Ni una nota ni nada, simplemente había tomado un par de sus cosas, Iris y su yegua Shadow, y se había marchado junto con los gemelos. Quienes había tenido la 'consideración' de dejar una pequeña nota, que decía:

**'Harry esta con nosotros, volveremos en un par de días'**

Suspiro, tener a Harry en su casa le había traído mucha alegría y responsabilidad. Era como volver en el tiempo, en aquella época cuando con su esposa habían criado a Elladan y Elrohir o volver en la época de Aragorn. Ciertamente Harry y Aragorn se parecían mas, ambos eran rebeldes y parecía que jamás lo escuchaban. Tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien.

-¿Aun no hay noticia de ellos?- pregunto Arwen Undómiel-

- No- murmuro volviendo su mirada hacia su hija-

- No debes preocuparte, se que ellos estarán bien-aconsejo la elfa-

- Harry es apenas un niño...-

- Laa adar (No padre)- protesto Arwen- Se lo que sientes, por que yo también lo estoy sintiendo. Pero debemos comprender que el ya no es un niño. Sabe como cuidarse, además Iris, Elladan y Elrohir están con el. Regresaran, yo lo se- dijo antes de salir del cuarto

- Eso espero- murmuro volviendo su mirada hacia el horizonte, muy pronto amanecería-

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Harry no sabia cuantas horas había estado montado sobre Shadow, pero su cuerpo ya comenzaba a sentir el cansancio. Shadow no había descansado mucho al igual que los caballos de sus tíos, pero no se detendrían, la vida de Frodo estaba en juego.

De pronto, el ambiente parecía volverse mas frió y un chillido horrible lleno el aire, helándolo hasta los huesos y creyó que sus tímpanos se romperían.

Miro con horro como estaban siendo rodeados por los nueves espectros.

- Debemos ir mas rápido- exclamo Elrohir

Elladan y Harry asintieron, acelerando el paso de sus caballos, increíblemente estos corrieron mas deprisa; metiéndose entre los árboles, esquivando con agilidad y habilidad los obstáculos, tratando de alejarse de los Nazgul y proteger a sus amos.

El sonido del río estaba cerca, faltaba poco para que llegaran. Un poco mas y estarían a salvo.

_- ((Vamos Shadow, cruza el Vado))_- Ordeno

Finalmente los tres elfos lograron cruzar el río y no se detuvieron hasta estar del otro lado, Harry miro sorprendido como los jinetes no se atrevían a adentrarse al agua. Sus tíos desenvainaron sus espadas al igual que los Nazgul.

- Entréguenos al mediano, elfos- siseo el líder de los espectros

_- ((Arafinwë corre hasta Rivendell, Frodo necesita ayudar urgentemente))_- dijo Elrohir, Harry asintió y le ordeno a su yegua seguir hasta Rivendell- ¡Atrás, regresen a la tierra de Mordor y déjenlos en paz!- ordeno con el ceño fruncido, odiaba a esas criaturas

Los aspectos rieron, hacinado que la furia y el desprecio de los gemelos aumentara.

- Si tanto lo desean, vengan por el- los desafió el hijo mayor de Elrond, Elladan, intercambiando una mirada entre su hermano y las aguas del Vado.

Los espectros dudaron pero la ambición por tener nuevamente el anillo era más fuerte que ellos. Por lo tanto se metieron al Vado, sin imaginar lo que estaba a punto de venir.

-¡Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulair! ¡Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulair!- cantaron el hechizo ambos gemelos

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Elrond lo sintió, alguien había llamado la protección del Vado. Y solo los elfos de Rivendell podían hacerlo, pero la pregunta era, ¿para que?

Se pregunto si seria Aragorn o los gemelos, tal vez Harry estaba en peligro o el portador. Oh por que nieto tenia que haber desaparecido justo en el momento en que estaban esperando la llegada del portador. La próxima vez se aseguraría de atarlo a la cama, para que no se pudiera escapar.

- Lord Elrond, alguien ha llamado a la protección del río- dijo Erestor, su consejero principal y amigo de la familia.

- Uma (si) -contesto Elrond, mirando en dirección al Vado

- ¿Cree que sea el portador o Arafinwë?- cuestionó Glorfindel

- Tal vez sean los dos- declaro

Erestor y Glorfindel se acercaron rápidamente a la terraza y miraron en dirección al Vado, hacia donde Elrond estaba mirando y vieron un corcel blanco montado por un pequeño y un joven. Un hobbit y un elfo. Más atrás, venían dos caballos castaños, Elladan y Elrohir.

- Preparen las cosas en la sala de Curación- hablo Elrond- y llamen a todos los sanadores por favor- pidió antes de salir de su habitación

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Ni bien llegaron a la ciudad, un grupo de elfos ya los esperaba e inmediatamente le arrebataron a Frodo y se lo llevaron rumbo a la parte Norte de la casa, en donde estaba la casa de Curación.

Harry suspiro con alivio, pero ese alivio le duro muy poco al escuchar la voz de una personas bastante conocida y que se notaba, también, bastante molesta

- Luego de que atienda al portador y descanses un poco, tú y yo tendremos una larga conversación Arafinwë- declaro Elrond antes de partir hacia la casa de Curación, haciendo que Harry se tensara en el acto

El chico giro para ver a su abuelo y bajo su mirada al piso, sintiéndose culpable al sentir la preocupación y por que no, enojo, en la voz de Elrond. Se sentía como un pequeño niño regañado por una travesura.

- Oh Arafinwë, nos tenias preocupados- Arwen lo abrazo rápidamente, sintiéndose feliz de verlo sano, sin ningún rasguño, bueno, si tenia un par de rasguños pero no estaba herido-

- Serelinya, no hay un abrazo para nosotros- pregunto Elladan, quien acababa de llegar junto con su hermano

Arwen se separo del chico y sus ojos parecían querer atravesar a los gemelos. Si las miradas mataran, Elladan y Elrohir ya estarían descansando en salones de Mandos

Estos retrocedieron ante la mirada de su dulce, bueno, ahora no tan dulce, hermana.

- Ustedes- hablo Arwen en un tono bajo pero no por eso menos peligroso- ¡Como fueron capaces de llevarse a Arafinwë de esa manera!- exclamo

Pobres, pensó Harry con una mueca, cuando Arwen se enojaba era de temer y ahora le tocaba a los gemelos recibir la furia de la estrella de la tarde. Si no fuera por que el era el responsable de esa situación, en esos momentos estaría revolcándose en el piso de la risa

- Joven Arafinwë- Harry sonrió al ver a Bilbo Baggins, el tío de Frodo- Que bueno que se encuentra bien, ha tenido a todos en Rivendell preocupado por usted- declaro- especialmente a la señora Arwen y al señor Elrond- agrego y su mirada se dirigió hacia los dos pobres diablo...cof, cof...hacia los gemelos que estaban soportando el reto de su propia hermana- esto se esta poniendo interesante- sonrió divertido, al ver el sufrimiento en el rostro de los hijos mayores de Elrond

- Si- afirmo Harry tratando de ahogar su risa

-Y se pondrá mas interesante cuando le llegue el turno a Elrond, pero me temo que tu también estará en la misma situación- declaro el hobbit y la sonrisa de Harry se borro, por una cara pálida y temerosa-

Oh, le llegaría el reto de su vida, mucho más fuerte que el que le podría proporcionar Arwen, la señora Weasley, McGonagall, Sirius, Hermione, Snape o Dumbledore. Prácticamente podía oír el "Te lo dije" de Iris

- Este será un largo día- pensó mirando como los gemelos le pedían ayuda con la mirada-

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Cristal: Arwen me recordó ligeramente a una persona, que no voy a nombra pero que esta sentada a mi lado- la autora mira significativamente a Umi-

Umi: No se de que estas hablando- sonríe descaradamente- ¿acaso insinúas algo?

Crista: no, por supuesto que no **O-**

Umi: Hmp **¬¬**

Cristal: Ahora las contestaciones de los reviews, los cuales agradecemos. pero antes de eso pondre una explicacion que me han pedido una de mis lectoras.

**Nota:** Lily era una elfa y James un mago. Por lo tanto Harry es mitad elfo, mitad mago, quienes a su vez son humanos. El ha adquirido algunas características físicas y también la magia Eldar. Pero mas adelante el tendrá que escoger entre ser inmortal o mortal. Pero eso se vera mas adelante.

**Traducción:** Lo que esta entre doble paréntesis y cursivo ((_ABC))_, son frases habladas en Quenya o imaginen que eso es. Ya no conozco mucho sobre este idioma, solo unas cuantas palabras o frases que he sacado de otros fics.

Laa: No

Umi: Si

Ata´da: Abuelo

Serelinya: Hermana

Mandos: Es un Valar

Los vestíbulos o salones de Mandos: Creo que es el lugar donde reposan las almas de los elfos

Maera: Creo que asi se llaman a los caballos de Rohan, eso creo, no estoy muy segura. Si estoy equivocada que alguien me corrija, por favor.

Respuesta de Reviews:

**Ginger:** Hola. Espero que la explicación que di haya sido suficiente. La verdad es que a medida que escribimos se nos ocurren nuevas ideas. Con respecto al año que paso con su familia materna, no te preocupes, si pasaron cosas interesante, pero eso se vera el los siguientes capítulos en forma de Flash back. ¿Oki? Y gracias por decirme lo de ABRAZAR. No me había dado cuenta, es que a veces no hacemos la corrección por cuestiones de tiempo. Trataremos de que no pase tan seguido pero no prometemos nada. Gracias por hacernos notar nuestros errores.

**Marisca: **¿Tomo eso como que te gusto? Si es así espero que te siga gustando la historia, nos vemos.

**Gandalf Cumbledore**: Gracias pro decir que nuestro fanfic esta bueno. T.T Si, no me gusto que mataran a Sirius. No te creas que para Harry será tan fácil. Pues no se si algunos de ustedes se han dado cuenta, pero Harry, primero no tiene su varita mágica y se tiene que esforzar el doble y segundo, algo ocurrió con sus poderes y han disminuido. Mas adelante se vera el por que. Peor por ahora te doy ese adelanto. O.O un fics de Harry Potter y El señor de los anillos. Por favor dime en que pagina esta, ¿esta en el no lo he visto, me puedes pasar la dirección, si estas inscripto en cuando me dejes reviews vete a Longin (esta en color lila, creo) de esa manera yo podré entrar a tu pagina y mirar tus fics.

**Andrux:** Si, es que estoy atareada y además…T.T mi inspiración no viene. En cambio esta historia la hacemos entre dos personas. Creo que esta historia es slash, ¿no lo puse al comienzo? Bueno si es. Nos vemos

**The angel of the dreams:** No, tranquila, no te matare, no puedo, eres mi chibi amiga y no puedo, además tu fics, Un nuevo año, esta muy interesante y si te mato no sabré como continúa. Mm esta bien peke, ni te castigare ni te matare, solo que por un momento pensé que ya no te gustaban mis fics y hasta llegue a pensar que dejaría de escribir. Por lo que me ocurrió recientemente. Pero NO. No se desharán de mi tan fácilmente mujajajaja

Umi: Esta bien, a ver, yo quiero a Harry los viernes, sábados, domingos y miércoles. Todo el día, el resto de la semana puede ser tuyo. ¬¬ aun que esto de compartir al chico no me gusta. Yo no pervierto a Harry es Cristal.

Cristal: ¡Oye!

Umi: En serio, ya tengo a otra que se une a mi club vengativas-anti-Cristal

Cristal: T.T Gracias por el apoyo de las dos. ¿Quién necesita a Sauron o Voldemort cuando existen ustedes? - Cristal con un aura negra- Si tanto les molesto dejo de escribir y listo :P

No tontita (sin ofender), Los Eldar son los elfos, así también se los suele llamar. No era tu nombre recortado. ¿En serio eres alumna de Voldemort? Ahora ve de donde viene la locura que tienes, y también comprendo por que Umi y tú tienes cosas en común, ambas apoyan al mismo Psicópata. ¡¡NO ERA UN JUEGO CON TU NOMBRE; PUEDES PREGUNTARLE A ISIL Y ELLA TE DIRA QUE LOS ELFOS TAMBIEN SON LLAMADOS ELDAR!- la autora grita a todo pulmón- nos vemos chibi, besitos- sonríe inocentemente

Umi: Loca- murmura- chau Dream

**HADA:** Aiya, mellon. La anterior vez me equivoque y croe que te puse Aiya con H. Jaja lo siento, es que hacia un buen tiempo que no usaba palabras elficas.

Nos alegramos que te guste y que nuevamente nos estés dejando un rev. Gracias me haces sonrojar. Si como tenemos ideas en nuestras locas mentes, pues tratamos de actualizar rápido e incluso creo que podría llegar a tener otra parte, ya veras como aparecen nuevos personas y la historia cambiara un poco. Noooo, que te hace pensar que Elrond va a gritar (nota el sarcasmo). El asunto vendrá a la hora del castigo, muajaja aun que no se si ponerlo o no. Ya tengo escrito el siguiente capi pero me quedo la duda de poner la conversación que tienes Elrond y Harry. Aun no decidimos eso.

Cof, cof- Cristal se sonroja y se atraganta- lo siento, lo siento. No tengo excusa en realidad, bueno, tengo una pero no cambiara el hecho de que no te he dejado review. ¿O Si? Con respecto a tu fics, T.T Etel se murió, a mi me gustaba. No te preocupes, empezare a dejarte review la próxima vez que actualices. ¿Te parece? Nos vemos luego. Besos


	7. Chapter 7

**Autora (s): **Cristal y Umi

**Disclaimer: **No, lamentablemente nosotras no somos las dueñas ni de Harry Potter (quien le pertenece a Rowling), ni de Lord of the Rings (Tolkien). Así que por favor no nos demanden.

**Resumen: **Durante su decimosexto cumpleaños, Harry recibe un regalo de su madre. Un medallón y una daga. Los cualas lo transportan hacia la Tierra Media, el verdadero hogar de Lily Evans o mejor conocida entre su raza como Lisswen Tindómëwen.

**Nota:** Tienes algunas cosas del quinto libro, como la profecía y Umbridge (guacala). Pero Sirius aun continúa con vida.

**Advertencia:** Slash, futuramente.

"Wings of the destiny"

Capitulo 6: Promesa de amistad

Harry había pasado la ultima semana trabajando en su castigo, el cual consistía en limpiar la zona Suroeste de la casa, en donde había un biblioteca, un almacén de armas y un salón de baile que no era utilizado hace mas de 10 años. Era la zona que casi nunca se utilizaba, así que había capas y capas de polvo y miles de cosas que ordenar y pulir. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, tenía que ayudar a Dinedal en los establos y simplemente podía salir de su habitación para la hora de las comidas y clases. Aun que los gemelos sufrieron un castigo bastante parecidos, ellos no estaban encerrados en su habitación, aun que de vez en cuando el lograba escabullirse gracias a sus tíos.

"Esto me pasa por intentar ayudar...pero por suerte mi castigo ya termino" pensó el joven mitad elfo, mitad mago, mientras caminaba hacia la sala de curación, para ver a Frodo.

Arafinwë detuvo su carrera ante las dobles puertas de roble, era la tercera habitación, ahí se encontraba Frodo. Esperando no encontrar a nadie y como Frodo aun dormía, entro sin anunciarse anteriormente. Grande fue su sorpresa, que al entrar, vio a un anciano, que le recordó ligeramente a Albus, por sus ojos azules, pero estos eran diferentes, había mas sabiduría en ellos.

-Lo siento no sabia que había alguien con el- intento disculparse el muchacho que vivió-

El anciano lo miro, detallándolo y estudiándolo. Harry sintió como si ese hombre pudiera desnudar su alma, entonces una opresión en su cabeza le hizo darse cuenta que el anciano intentaba leer su mente.

Estrecho sus ojos en dos líneas esmeraldas, amenazantes, cerrando rápidamente sus paredes mentales. El anciano sonrió ligeramente y arqueo con respeto su cabeza.

- Tú debes ser el nieto de Elrond. Arafinwë o Harry James Potter-

- así es- contesto- Aun que, no se quien es usted- replico

- Yo soy Gandalf, el gris o mejor conocido como Mithrandir-

Harry abrió sus ojos y boca sorprendido, ese anciano era el mago del que todos le hablaban con tanto respeto y gratitud. Lo estudio de arriba a bajo, su aura y su magia. Si, había que reconocer, que el hombre imponía respeto, sabiduría y poder. Por un momento se sintió arrepentido por sus pensamientos, se estaba comportando como un niño frente a alguien tan importante como el.

- ¿Como esta Frodo?- decidió cambiar el tema

- Esta mucho mejor, pero me temo que es herida jamás sanara- susurro tristemente

Harry iba a preguntar que era lo que había querido decir, pero entonces, algo más capto toda su atención.

Frodo se removió entre sueños, ¿que era lo que había ocurrido, lo último que su mente recordaba era un joven de cabellos negros, algo desordenados, tez dorada y hermosos y llamativos ojos. El joven lo había tomado entre sus brazos y con ese simple acto, había alejado algo de oscuridad.

- ¿Donde estoy, ¿que hora es?- pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados

- Estas en la casa de Elrond y son las 10 de la mañana del 24 de Octubre-

Frodo ario sus ojos lentamente, permitiendo que estos se acostumbraran a la luz, pero felices de reconocer una voz amiga.

- Gandalf- exclamo feliz, pero esa felicidad se desvaneció- ¿que fue lo que sucedió Gandalf, por que no viniste con nosotros?- cuestiono seriamente

- Oh, lo siento mucho Frodo...me retrase- mintió-

Frodo asintió con una sonrisa, sabia que el mago no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero realmente se alegraba de verlo. Por un momento se sintió observado y giro su rostro para encontrarse con un muchacho, no, un elfo, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes-

- Me alegro que hayas despertado Frodo- dijo Arafinwë con una sonrisa

- Tú...tú eres...el muchacho que me rescato-

- Si no hubiera sido por este joven, Frodo- intervino Gandalf- tal vez no estarías aquí- concluyo

Harry rió nervioso cuando Frodo lo miro tan lleno de gratitud, para el no había sido nada, sentía una especie de obligación con el hobbit aun que no sabia el por que y tal vez no lo sabría en mucho tiempo o nunca-

- ¡Señor Frodo!- exclamo Sam feliz de ver a su señor despierto, sin permitirle a este agradecer correctamente- me alegro que este despierto-

- Sam ha estado muy preocupado por ti, Frodo- explico Gandalf- Y gracias a la sabiduría de Lord Elrond, estas comenzando a sanar- explico el Istar al ver al medio-elfo entrar a la habitación y acercarse a ellos

- Bienvenido a Rivendell, Frodo Baggins- dijo el señor de Imladris, quien luego de saludar al portador, le sonrió a su nieto, quien no dudo en devolvérsela

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Arafinwë sonrió junto con Gandalf al ver a los hobbit reunidos y animados, especialmente se alegro cuando Frodo se reencontró con Bilbo.

- Ha demostrado tener una gran fuerza al llegar hasta aquí, portando el anillo- hablo Elrond

Oh no, esta conversación, estaba tomando un curso que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo

- Es una tarea que nunca debió llevar-hablo Gandalf, el gris- Ya no lo obliguen a más-

Elrond volteo a ver al mago mayor, clavando sus ojos en el.

- Gandalf, el anillo no se quedara en Rivendell- hablo con seriedad y decisión- El ojo de Sauron esta fijo en Imladris, su poder esta aumenta y según nos comentaste, Saruman nos ha traicionado

Traición, era una palabra que odiaba totalmente en su vocabulario

- Su traición es peor de lo que usted piensa. Con magia negra ha cruzado orcos con gnomos- Harry parpadeo confundido, se podía hacer eso.

- El Anillo jamás podrá ocultarse por el poder de los elfos- declaro el Lord de Rivendell- ¿Quienes los ayudaran cuando nos hayamos ido?-

¿Irse, los elfos se estaban yendo, pensó Harry confundido

- En los hombres yace nuestra esperanza-

Elrond mofo ante las palabras del mago, como riéndose de ellas, pero era una risa triste

- Si. Pero son débiles. La sangre Numenor se ha agotado. Su orgullo y dignidad se han perdido. Fue por el hombre que el anillo sobrevivió...yo estuve ahí Gandalf...hace tres mil años...estuve ahí el día en que la fuerza de los hombres nos fallo- Elrond parecía perdido en sus recuerdos-

-¿Acaso no podemos hacer algo?- intervino Arafinwë, ambos adultos lo miraron seriamente

- Ellos están divididos, sin líder. Ya nada pueden hacer ahora, más que acelerar la destrucción

- Existe uno que podría reunirlos a todos. Uno que podría reclamar el Trono de Gondor- le recordó Gandalf y Harry supo que hablaban de Aragorn

- Si- sonrió tristemente- pero ha rechazado ese camino, escogió el exilio-suspiro

Los tres quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir, por la mente de cada uno pasaban diferentes pensamientos. Pero todos relacionados con la misma cosa, el Anillo, Aragorn y Frodo.

- He convocado a toda las razas de la Tierra Media, ellos serán quienes decidirán que hacer con el anillo, pues este problema nos involucra a todos ellos- declaro con seriedad el señor de Imladris-

Gandalf refunfuño y salio del estudio sin decir ni una palabra. Dejando solos a Elrond y Harry.

-¿Por que se están marchando los elfos?- Elrond pareció sorprendido, aun que sabia que debió haberle dicho esto a su nieto desde hace ya mucho tiempo

- Nuestro tiempo se esta agotando en la Tierra Media. Nuestra gente deja estas costas para partir hacia las tierras imperecederas, Valinor. Donde se dice que todas las heridas son curadas. Estoy seguro que te agradara conocerlo- Harry frunció el entre ceño- La vida de Arwen esta en peligro por la maldad de Sauron- Elrond vio que los ojos esmeralda de su nieto mostraron temor - ella deberá partir hacia Valinor y deseo que tu también vayas. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes se vea involucrado en esta guerra, tú ya has vivido demasiado tiempo con la muerte, es mejor que partas con ellas- Harry miro fijamente a su abuelo, más no contesto nada, simplemente inclino un poco su cabeza y se marcho del estudio

Elrond sabía que había muy pocas probabilidades de que Arwen y Arafinwë partieran hacia Valinor, ambos estaban encadenados ya a un destino. Pero no se rendiría tan fácil, no dejaría que ni su hija ni su nieto murieran...así como lo había hecho Lisswen

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Sus dedos jugaron con el agua de la fuente, mientras su mirada se encontraba perdida en su reflejo.

Regresar, quedarse o partir a Valinor.

Las cosas se complicaban cada vez más...al fin tenia lo que siempre había deseado, una familia...una familia que sus amigos no podían brindarle de la misma manera en que lo hacían Elrond y sus tíos.

Desde que había llegado a la Tierra Media, había pasado por muchas cosas, aprendiendo lo que era el cariño y el calor de un hogar...sin sufrir maltratos ni desprecio...pero aun con todo el cariño y la sabiduría que la familia de Imladris intentaba brindarle, se le hacia difícil olvidar a su mundo...allí estaban Ron, Hermione, la familia Weasley, Luna, Nelville, sus profesores, Sirius y Remus. También estaba la responsabilidad que el tenia con ellos...Aun que dolía saber que su vida dependía de matar o morir.

Como le gustaría hablar con su madre en esos momentos, sentir la calidez de sus brazos, así como lo había sentido cuando viajo a la Tierra Media.

Un aroma dulce lleno sus sentidos, relajándolo a un punto que pensó que se dormiría, su medallón comenzó a brillar en una débil luz y todos a su alrededor parecía mas oscuro y etéreo.

- Ion nin- Harry giro sorprendido al escuchar la voz clara de su madre-

-¡Ammë! (¡Mama!)- Lily sonrió y cabeceo afirmativamente- ¿C-como?- pregunto sorprendido y nervioso

- El medallón que portas es mágico - acaricio la gema- mas la fuerza de tu deseo, hicieron que pudiera comunicarme contigo- sus ojos se clavaron en los ojos de su hijo- ¿Que es lo que sucede Harry?

Harry suspiro;

- Ammë... ¿Que debo hacer?-

Lily sonrió con amargura, esa decisión debía tomarla su hijo, no ella. Sin embargo eso no impedía que lo aconsejara, aun que ni ella sabia que decirle con certeza.

- Hijo... ¿que es lo que sientes con respecto a nuestra familia y a este mundo?

- Pues, no conozco mucho sobre este mundo, pero quiero mucho a las personas de Rivendell, este tiempo que he compartido con ellos, ha sido fantástico...por primera vez siento que pertenezco a un lugar...que tengo un hogar al cual se que siempre podré regresar y allí habrá alguien esperándome..Que no tengo que fingir, aun que suele sobreprotegerme mucho, que casi siento que me asfixian- Lily rió ante ese comentario

- Y con respecto a Sirius y tus amigos de la Tierra?

- Ellos son importante, también. Ellos han estado conmigo...Durante 10 años, estuve solo, ellos fueron las primeras personas que me enseñaron la lealtad y la dicha de la amistad. Y Sirius es especial para mí así como lo es Remus...pero ellos jamás pudieron ofrecerme tanta seguridad como mi abuelo y los demás me ofrecen. Se que Sirius se esfuerza, pero el no puede brindarme un hogar como lo hacen Elrond y mis tíos. Pero a la vez...no puedo olvidar la responsabilidad que tengo con ellos...madre...me gustaría quedarme pero a la vez tengo que regresar a la Tierra y ahora Ata´da (Abuelo) me esta pidiendo que parta a Valinor con Arwen...no se que hacer...las cosas siempre se complican y me siento perdido en el camino que debo tomar...si me quedo estaría perdiendo a mis amigo y a mi mundo...pero si regreso, perdería a mi familia...y no quiero perder ninguna de las dos cosas-

- Harry de todas maneras estarías perdiendo algo, es inevitable que lo hagas...- Arafinwë bajo sus ojos al piso, derrotado- pero si me preguntas, creo que deberías esperar un poco para tomar una decisión. Cuando llegue el momento en que tomes una decisión, sabrás escoger la opción correcta, tu corazón te lo dirá...hasta entonces, disfruta lo que tienes y no te arrepientas de lo que hagas...siempre ten en cuenta que tu padre y yo...no...Todos los que te amamos, solo deseamos tu felicidad...no importa lo que escoger, te estaremos apoyando- el medallón volvió a brillar-

- Pero Ammë...-insistió Harry, viendo como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a volverse normal

- Estaré a tu lado, se que escogerás lo mejor y lo correcto...a su debido tiempo entenderás- murmuro desapareciendo completamente

Harry parpadeo inseguro, todo a su alrededor, había vuelto a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado allí. Miro su medallón, acaso la joya elfica, podía comunicarlo con su madre de alguna manera. Por que estaba seguro que no estaba soñando, las cosas se sentía demasiado reales como para estar soñando.

- Joven Arafinwë-

Harry levanto la mirada y se encontró con Frodo Baggins, el portador del anillo.

- Hola Frodo- saludo alegremente, no había tenido muchas oportunidades de charlar con el hobbit- ¿se te ofrece algo?

Frodo miro sus pies, algo nervioso. Quería agradecerle al mago que le haya salvado su vida, pero no sabia como comenzar.

- Yo solo...quería agradecerle lo que hizo por mí...usted y toda su familia han sido muy amables conmigo y mis amigos-

- Frodo- Harry noto el nerviosismo del hobbit- no tienes que agradecerme nada, no podía permitir que murieras...tú ya cargas con un peso grande sobre tu espalda y era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti

- De todas maneras gracias- el niño que vivió le hizo una seña para que el hobbit tomara asiento a su lado- este lugar es muy bonito

- Si- afirmo- Aun que hay lugares más hermosos que este jardín...algún día te los mostrare- el hobbit sintió mucha emoción ante las palabras del mitad elfo-

Ambos comenzaron a hablar de diferentes cosas, la comarca, los hobbit, la Tierra media y sus vidas, aun que Harry omitió ciertos puntos de su infancia y del hecho de que provenía de otro mundo. Cualquiera que los viera diría que se trataban de viejos amigos.

La campana que anunciaba la cena en honor al hobbit se escucho por todo Rivendel.

- Vamos Frodo, no podemos llegar tarde a la cena que es en tu honor-

Frodo asintió, se sentía dicho de poder haber hecho un nuevo amigo, no sabía por que, pero, Harry era muy parecido a el, era como el hermano que no había podido tener. Ambos compartían ciertas similitudes, como el haber perdido a sus padres a tan joven edad, pero Frodo había tenido la fortuna de que Bilbo lo había tomado bajo su ala. Aun así Frodo había notado que de entre todas las personas que había conocido hasta ese momento, Harry era quien mas lo comprendía, como si el mismo llevara un peso parecido.

Mientras que Harry veía en Frodo su propia imagen, ambos cargaban con grandes responsabilidades y ambos tenían un largo camino que recorrer. Tal vez, juntos, lograrían llevar su cometido. Si se apoyaban mutuamente. Silenciosamente ambos se habían hecho la misma promesa, ayudarse mutuamente y cuidarse en los desafíos que se presentaran en el futuro...

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Cristal: Disculpen la demora, pero es que la escuela y los últimos exámenes, nos están matando y no nos dejan tiempo para renovar los capi, pido mil disculpa por el atraso de los fics, una vez que terminen los exámenes, trataremos de ponernos de inmediato al corriente con los fics que tenemos. Pero hasta entonces, pedimos que nos tengan paciencias y no dejen de leer los fics. Hoy no voy a poder contestar los reviews, pero los hemos leído todos y les agradecemos muchísimo su apoyo incondicional.

Sigan leyendo y dejen sus reviews

Ja ne


	8. Chapter 8

**Autora (s): **Cristal y Umi

**Disclaimer: **No, lamentablemente nosotras no somos las dueñas ni de Harry Potter (quien le pertenece a Rowling), ni de Lord of the Rings (Tolkien). Así que por favor no nos demanden.

**Resumen: **Durante su decimosexto cumpleaños, Harry recibe un regalo de su madre. Un medallón y una daga. Los cualas lo transportan hacia la Tierra Media, el verdadero hogar de Lily Evans o mejor conocida entre su raza como Lisswen Tindómëwen.

**Nota:** Tienes algunas cosas del quinto libro, como la profecía y Umbridge (guacala). Pero Sirius aun continúa con vida.

**Advertencia:** Slash, futuramente.

"Wings of the destiny"

Capitulo 7: El baile, un sueño y el concilio

Harry se encontraba en el Salon de Fuego, los elfos canaban, bailaban y contaban historias en distintas parte del salon. Habia varias otras criaturas, que el niño-que-vivio sabia que no pertenecian a Rivendell, sino que habian venido hasta Imladris para el concilio que se realizaria el día siguiente.

Aragorn y Arwen conversaban en una esquina alejada de toda la muchedumbre, Elrond, Gandalf, Erestor y Glorfindel charlaban con otros señores, Frodo, Merry, Pippyn, Sam y Bilbo estaban sentado en uno de los sillones, tambien habia un hombre con ropas ricas pero desgastada, por alguna extraña razon, Harry se encontro frunciendo su ceño. Volvio su mirada hacia donde estaban Arwen y Aragorn, pero estos estaban comenzando a salir hacia los balcones, por lo que decidio seguirlos.

Pero al hacerlo tropezo con una personas que no era tan baja como los hobbits pero ciertamente tampoco tenia la estatura de los hombres.

- Oh lo siento, no me fije por donde iba- se disculpo

- No hay problema, un enano no es facil de romper- comento

Harry sonrio ante el comentario del enano de barba espesa de color roja, de cierta manera le recordo a Hadrig, claro si fuera dos metros y medio mas alto.

-Soy Gimli, hijo de Gloin, a su servicio- se presento, aun que fruncio el ceño al ver al elfo, ese joven parecia mas simpatico que los demas de su raza

- Soy Harry Potter o mejor conocido como Arafinwë, hijo de James y Lisswen. A su servicio Mease enano- respondio con respeto y amistad -he sabido que los enanos son exelentes mineros pero jamas habia tenido el placer de encontrarme con uno de ellos- en verdad Arafinwë tenia mucha curiosidad por conocer mas y mas sobre las diferentes razas de la Tierra Media

Gimli sonrio, definitivamente este joven era diferente a los demas, los elfos y enanos no se llevaban muy bien, pero al parecer Harry rompia toda las reglas y barreras de enemistad. Pues aquellas personas que se encontraban en el salon, se sorprendieron al ver al nieto del señor de la casa hablando amistosamente con un enano.

Gimli parecia orgulloso y complacido de poder hablar de su familia, el trabajo en las minas y la artesania con los diferentes metales y minerales. Y el enano se sintio aun mas feliz al darse cuenta de que el joven lo estaba escuchando en verdad.

-Es una pena que no haya enanas mujeres- comento Gimli

-Y yo agradesco a los Valar el no tener que encontrarme con una- contesto friamente un elfo que estaba apoyado contra la pared.

Gimli y Harry miraron al recien llegado que se habia atravesado en su amistosa conversacion. El era alto y bonito de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, llevaba ropas azules y grises con un simbolo que Harry anteriormente no habia viso pero que sabia que pertenecia a los Elfos.

-Soy el principe Legolas Thranduilion del reino de Mirkwood. Es bueno encontrarme finalmente con usted, joven Arafinwë. He oido muchas cosas de usted, pero no esperaba encontrarlo en compañia...de un enano-

Arafinwë penso que tenia cierto parecido con Draco Malfoy, ambos eran hermosos , claro el elfo era aun mas hermoso, pero su actitud dejaba mucho que desear. Le molestaba que se dirigiera de esa manera a alguien como Gimli, a el realmente no le importaba que habia sucedido con los enanos y los elfos anteriormente. Le agradaba el enano, era simpatico y tenia cosas interesante para contarle.

-Pues prefiero estar en compañia de un enano y no de un elfo presumido- respondio secamente, sorprendiendo no solo a Legolas y Gimli sino tambien a varios otros que estaban cerca del pequeño grupo

Legolas fruncio el ceño molesto, jamas nadie le habia hablado de aquella manera, por lo general siempre lo trataban con gran respeto y la mayoria tambien caia bajo sus encantos, pero este mitad elfo era diferente. Clavo sus ojos azules en los ojos verdes de Harry, el muchacho tambien asi lo hizo, con desicion y desaprovacion mientras que Gimli reia entre dientes. Luego de unos momentos Legolas se marcho sin decir otra palabra.

-Nunca crei que veria a un elfo defendiendo a un enano- hablo el enano

-Enano o Elfo, son tontas diferencias, todos vivimos en el mismo mundo y aun que no tengamos costumbres parecida o hagamos cosas diferentes. Debemos dejar esas diferencia de lado o no podremos sobrevivir a los días oscuros- respondio con seriedad el medio elfo, sorprendiendo al enano nuevamente -Si me disculpa Mease enano me retiro. Por esta noche he tenido suficiente, espero verlo nuevamente- Gimli cabeseo y Harry salio en la misma direccion que habian salido Aragorn y Arwen

Legolas siguio cada movimiento de Harry, le habia molestado mucho la actitud, habian herido su orgullo, el habia ido para ofreserle su amistad al nieto de Elrond pero se encontro con una no muy grata sorpresa.

-Mellon nin- lo llamo Elladan

-Aiya Elladan, Elrohir- saludo el principe de Mirkwood a los gemelos

- Veo que te has encontrado con nustro sobrino- dijo con una mueca Elrohir

-Dejenme decirles, con todo respeto, que su sobrino es bastante extraño-

-Si, lo es- aseguro Elladan

- Es fuera de este mundo- agrego Elrohir

-Yo nunca habia sabido de un elfo que defiende a los enanos- recalco

-Bueno, Arafinwë es bastante especial...- contesto Elrohir

-Solo date un tiempo para conocerlo, mellon. Estoy seguro de que se llevaran bien- continuo Elladan- Aun que yo creo que lo que mas sientes es que Arafinwë no haya caido ante tu belleza como los demas- Legolas fruncio el ceño ante las palabras 'algo' burlonas del elfo

- Y si a eso le agregamos que prefirio un enano en lugar de a ti...yo tambien estaria un poco recentido- Elrohir siguio con el juego de su gemelo

- Tal vez estes perdiendo tu toque Leg- Legolas sentia su sangre hervir ante aquellas palabras, mientras los gemelos se miraron divertido ante la rabia que expresaban los ojos de su amigo

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

_Sentia que su cuerpo flotaba en medio de la nada y una fria oscuridad lo rodeabo._

_Una voz ronca, hacia eco en el lugar mientras murmuraba una frase cargada de odio y maldad que lograba estremeserlo._

"**Ash nazg durbatuluk..."**

Un anillo para gobernarlos

_Abrio sus ojos rapidamente, pero se arrepintio de hacerlo. Sus ojos mostraron horror ante la espeluznante imagen, en donde aparecía una sangrienta meseta cubierta por largas piedras afiladas como estacas, en donde el cuerpo de cientos de elfos, humanos, enanos y otras criaturas. Yacían clavados, todos muertos, con las cuencas de los ojos vacíos y con expresiones de horror en sus rostros, aquel horror que su ultimo aliento les había permitido experimentar._

_El viento cargaba los gritos de aquellos que aun luchaban sobre los cuerpos de sus hermanos._

"**Ash nazg gimbatul..."**

Un anillo para encontrarlos

_Sintió que su cuerpo le temblaba pero sus ojos se fijaron en una pequeña figura, un niño o eso parecia a la distancia._

_El pequeño tenia cabellos oscuros y rizados, ojos azules acompañado de una bello rostro juvenil, pero sus ojos habiataba un gran sufrimiento y una carga que no debió portar, mientras que en su cuello colgaba una cadena de plata que sostenia un anillo dorado._

_Los ojos verdes se mostraron temor al descubrir que aquella pequeña criatura era Frodo_

_-Ayúdame- pidió el portador con una mirada suplicante y estiro su mano hacia el- no me dejes solo-_

"**Ash nazg thrakatuluk..."**

Un anillo para atraerlos

_Harry estuvo tentado a tomarle la mano, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el anillo comenzo a brillar e irradiar una gran cantidad de maldad, Frodo fue absorvido por un arco de fuego, ante la mirada atonita y asustada del niño que vivio. _

_- ¡No!- exclamo pero por mas que intento moverse no pudo hacerlo_

_Las llamas se iban extinguiendo poco a poco, dejando ver el cuerpo del pequeño hobbit sin vida a los pies de un hombre de cabellos negros, piel sumamente palida, orejas puntiagudas y ojos de color fuego, que tenia el anillo en su dedo anular._

_- Ha pasado mucho tiempo- Harry retrosedio ante la mirada depredadora del elfo, no sabia por que pero ese hombre, tenia el precentimiento de que lo habia visto con anterioridad- me extrañaste- sonrio con superioridad mientras se asercaba a el_

_- Alejate de mi- Gruño_

_El Gryffindor se sorprendio al escuchar su timbre de voz, era mas melodioso pero aterrador, frio como un glacia y duro como el acero. Ni siquiera parecia su voz, ni siquiera habia querido hablar, simplemente esas palabras fluyeron atraves de el, de lo mas profundo de su alma, al igual que un viejo rencor._

_- Sabes que es inutil que hayas regresado, tu no podras impedir esta vez que cumpla con mi objetivo. No lo salvaras- aseguro- Por que pelear cuando podemos unirnos y compartir el poder. Sigues siendo una criatura hermosa y poderosa, no deseo dañarte - agrego-_

_- Jamas me uniria a ti- exclamo_

_- Entonces pereseras junto a ellos- el lugar comenzo a arder en llamas_

"**Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!"**

Y atarlos a las tinieblas

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Harry despertado sobresaltado y bañado en sudor frió, había tenido otra pesadilla, pero esta era diferente a las otras en donde veía morir a sus amigos de la Tierra. Esta vez al persona de su temor y odio era un elfo y no Voldemort. Y esta vez veía morir a todos los que quería en la Tierra Media.

- No mas pesadillas- murmuro bajo su respiración antes de levantarse de la cama, esa mañana se realizaría el concilio, pero el no estaba invitado a asistir pero si debía encontrarse con Arwen para sus clases

Luego de ponerse su ropa habitual, salio de su habitación hacia la cocina. Camino lentamente entre los pasillos con una mirada de resignación y preocupada, pensando una y otra vez en la pesadilla que había tenido.

Se detuvo un momento observando los jardines de Imladris, y si no era una simple pesadilla, y si sus sueños trataban de decirle algo.

- Debo dejar de pensar en ello- suspiro resignado

- ¿En que, debes dejar de pensar, tithen pen (pequeño)?- pregunto la voz de la dama Arwen a su espalda

Arafinwë giro rápidamente sobre sus talones, encontrando con el rostro sonriente de su tía.

- En nada Arwen- mintió, no queriendo preocupar a la eldar-

Arwen supo de inmediato que Harry estaba mintiendo, era un mentiroso terrible, además, ella siendo la hermana de Elladan y Elrohir, tenia bastante experiencia. Pero, sabía que cuando Harry no deseaba hablar, no hablaría. El chico era bastante tozudo.

- Bien, ¿Que te parece si hoy nos tomamos el día libre y damos un paseo?- sugirió

Harry asintió y la eldar inmediatamente comenzó a llevar al chico hacia los jardines, no sin antes atravesar varios pasillos, subir y bajar escaleras, como ya era costumbre.

Pero, en uno de los pasillos, Harry se encontró con cierto elfo rubio, que había conocido la noche anterior.

Legolas Thranduilion del reino de Mirkwood

- Valina arin Legolas- saludo la dama de Rivendell, con alegría de ver a su viejo amigo

- Valina arin Arwen- saludo con una inclinación-

Harry resoplo al verse ignorado por el presumido elfo.

Arwen se vio algo confundida, al ver que Legolas no saludaba a Harry, ¿acaso no se conocían? Habría jurado que Elladan y Elrohir, habían hablado de presentárselo al príncipe de Mirkwood

- ¿Ya conoces a mi sobrino, Arafinwë?- pregunto con cuidado

- Desgraciadamente, si lo hago- contesto fríamente, viendo al medio elfo de ojos verdes- Si me disculpas, tengo que partir, por que el concilio esta pronto a comenzar- dicho esto, comenzó a alejarse de los dos elfos de Rivendell.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Arafinwë se estrecharon, observando asesinamente a Legolas: "Estúpido elfo presumido" grito mentalmente

- Bien, creo que merezco una explicación de lo que sucedió entre ustedes- indago la oji-gris - Por que de la nada, dudo que Legolas se haya enojado-

Arafinwë refunfuño molesto, negándose a mirar a su tía a la cara, pero sentía los ojos grises azulados de esta en su persona. estudiándolo y exigiéndole una respuesta.

Suspirando, Harry comenzó a contarle lo sucedido la noche anterior en el salón de fuego, mientras caminaban por los jardines de la casa.

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Durante varias horas, los diferentes representantes que habían sido invitados al concilio, expusieron sus conocimientos sobre la creación del anillo y su posterior descubrimiento. Gandalf el gris, habló un largo tiempo sobre el origen de la fuerza de Sauron y propósito del anillo, Elrond hablo de la caída de los antiguos reyes por la codicia y ansias de poder, convirtiéndose en los Nazgul. También sobre la última alianza de los hombres y los Eldar, y como Isildur se había negado a destruir el anillo.

También Bilbo contó su travesía, hablando sobre Gollum y como el anillo manipulaba a la criatura.

Las horas pasaban y Frodo comenzaba a cansarse, se sentía un poco solo. De cierta manera hubiera esperado que Harry estuviera allí.

Fue entonces cuando Elrond pidió al pequeño hobbit que mostrara el anillo. Este así lo hizo, poniéndolo sobre un pequeño altar hecho de piedra en medio de todos, para que los presentes observaran el anillo.

Los presentes observaban el anillo, aun no sabiendo identificar si era verdadero o no; hasta que Gandalf, pronuncio las palabras escritas en el, que solo podían observarse si se colocaba la pieza de oro en el fuego.

- Ash Nazg Durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakalûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul-

Frodo observo como todos dejaban de respirar, los enanos bajaron su cabeza y algunos elfos taparon sus oídos o ponían caras de repulsión al escuchar el sucio lenguaje de las tierras de Mordor.

Elrond lucia bastante molesto, pues nadie se había atrevido a mencionar tales palabras en su casa.

- Este es un regalo para los enemigos de Mordor! - exclamó Boromir, el hombre de Gondor, levantándose de su silla- Hace tiempo, que mi padre ha luchado contra Mordor. Por la sangre de nuestros pueblos, sus tierras han estado en paz. ¡Denle a Gondor el anillo!-

- Tu no lo puedes usar, ninguno puede- hablo Aragorn, acallando a Boromir- El Anillo Único solo posee un amo-

- ¿Y que sabe un montaraz de estos asuntos?- pregunto con cierto desprecio en su voz

- El no es cualquier montaraz- exclamo enojadamente Legolas- El es Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn-

- ¿Aragorn?- pregunto mirando al montaraz- ¿Este es el heredero de Isildur?

- Y heredero al trono de Gondor. Le debes obediencia- dijo algo desafiante el príncipe de Mirkwood

- Havo dad, Legolas (Siéntate, Legolas)- pidió Aragorn a su viejo amigo

- Gondor no tiene Rey. No necesita uno- Aragorn se inquieto y tenso al escuchar las palabras del gondorian

- Aragorn tienes razón, no podemos usarlo- Gandalf estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el montaraz

- Solamente les queda una solución; destruirlo- declaro Elrond

- Entonces que estamos esperando- Gimli se levanto de su asiento y girando su hacha intento destruir el anillo, pero fue rechazado, destruyendo el hacha del enano.

- Me temo, Gimli hijo de Gloin, que el Anillo no puede ser destruido por ningún arma que los presentes posean- informo seriamente Elrond - Deberán ir hasta Mordor y arrojarlo al Monte del Destino, el mismo lugar donde fue forjado- Elrond declaro, miro a todos- alguien de aquí lo hará- miro de reojo a Frodo

- No pueden simplemente ir a Mordor, sus puertas negras son vigiladas por más que solo orcos. Tiene una maldad que nunca duerme- hablo Boromir- Ni 10.000 de sus hombres lo lograrían-

- ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que Elrond dijo?- pregunto Legolas levantándose de su asiento- ¡El anillo debe ser destruido!-

En ese instante, Gimli enfrento al elfo rubio: - ¿Y supongo que tú eres el más apto para cumplir con esa tarea?- hablo con sarcasmo y rabia, haciendo que el eldar estrechara sus ojos

- ¿Y si fallamos? -indagó Boromir sin prestar atención al eldar y el enano- ¿Que pasara cuando Sauron, recupere lo que es suyo?-

- ¡¡Prefiero morir antes de ver el Anillo en las manos de los elfos!- exclamo Gimli, enfrentando a Legolas

Frodo suspiro, mirando algo asustado a su alrededor, el caos había estallado en el concilio. Todos discutían y hablaban al mismo tiempo, sin prestar atención a lo que los demás decían. Si esto seguía así, no llegarían a ninguna solución.

Al mismo tiempo que los elfos luchaban contra los enanos, Aragorn discutía con Boromir y Gandalf andaba por el medio de las discusiones. El hobbit fijo su mirada en el anillo, sintiendo como la fuerza de este se incrementaba.

Finalmente, cansado de esta situación, reunió valor, levantándose, hablo:

- ¡Yo lo llevare, yo llevare el anillo! - todo detuvieron la discusión que habían estado teniendo y posaron sus ojos en Frodo- aun que...no conozco el camino- dijo en un tono bajo

Gandalf suspiro, caminando hacia el hobbit. Toco el hombro de este; - Te ayudare con esta tarea, mientras seas tu quien la cumpla. Frodo Bolsón-

- Si con mi vida o muerte puedo protegerte, lo haré- hablo Aragorn, viéndose conmovido por el valor del hobbit.- Mi espada es tuya- declaro agachándose y tomando las manos de Frodo

- Tienes mi arco- dijo Legolas sonriéndole al mediano, colocándose a su lado

- Y mi hacha- exclamo Gimli, inmediatamente

- Llevas el destino de todos sobre tus hombros pequeño- hablo Boromir, acercándose al grupo- Si esta es la decisión del Concilio, Gondor obedecerá-

- Muy bien- Elrond se veía complacido

- ¡Un momento!- interrumpió Sam, corriendo al lado de su señor, salido de unos arbustos, al parecer había estado espiando- Mi señor Frodo no se ira a ninguna parte sin mi- declaro con seguridad, cruzándose de brazos

Elrond sonrió por dentro, sintiendo algo de orgullo por aquellos hobbit y por el lazo que los unía tan fuertemente.

- No, ya veo que es imposible mantenerlos alejado. Aun cuando el es invitado a concilio secreto y tu no- hablo con cierta ironía-

- ¡Nosotros también queremos ir!-

Elrond se mostró sorprendido al ver como otros os pequeños Hobbit se unían al grupo.

- Tendrán que meternos en sacos para impedir que vayamos- hablo Pippin- Además, necesitan personas inteligentes en esta misión...tarea...cosa-no sabiendo como definir la situación

- Te acabas de eliminar a ti mismo Pippin- dijo Merry seriamente, haciendo que el más pequeño de los hobbit lo mirara con mala cara

Elrond miro a los 9 miembros que tenían la tarea pesada de destruir el Anillo Único de Sauron;- Entonces que así sea, ¡Ustedes serán la Comunidad del Anillo!

- Genial. ¿Adonde vamos?- pregunto inocentemente Pippin

**«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

Cristal: No me gustaba el curso que había tomado mi historia anteriormente, así que decidí cambiar un poco las cosas. Si bien Harry participara, no viajara con la Compañía. Por ahora.

**SerenitaKou:** Siento cambiar abruptamente la historia, pero te aseguro que de esta forma te gustara mas. Perdón por la tardanza, es que estoy de vacaciones con mi familia y no tengo tiempo. No te preocupes, Leggy y Harry. Mas adelante veras a lo que me refiero.

**Andrux:** ¿Que no es justo? ¿Que no se lleven bien Harry y Leg? ¿Que Har no pueda ver a sus amigos? o ¿Que yo me tarde tanto en actualizar? Ya veremos si nuestro gryffindor quiere ver a través del espejo. Tal vez no sea necesario para poder ver a Ron y Hermione, jejeje- la autora ríe misteriosamente con algo de maldad-

**Caro2791:** Me alegro que te guste. Pues, por ahora...no lo se...pero espero que sea pronto.

**Paulinho:** Hola. ¿Eres brasilero? ¡Genial! Alguien que no habla mi idioma lee mi fics y me deja reviews, me siento satisfecha. Has dejado reviews en mis otros fics. Espero que todos te gusten. Siento si no te gusta el slash, pero yo ya había decidido que esto lo seria. Gracias por dejar reviews y espero que te sigan gustando mis historias.

**HADA:** Si, Har y Leg, no se llevaban bien, peor quise cambiar la historia para que no se pareciera tanto a otras que andan por ahí. Yo creo que Draco y Legolas se parecen, ambos son lindos pero al principio Legolas tenía su prejuicio, como todos los elfos, contra los enanos. No podemos olvidar que no son muy amigos, por lo menos, no antes de la guerra del Anillo. Ha Aragorn le va bien el papel de papi, tiene ese toque paternal, por lo menos yo lo veo así. Si, yo también estoy en contra de esas diferencias que solo hacen más prejuiciosos y obstinados. Todos somos humanos y vivimos en el mismo mundo. No debería haber diferencias entre nosotros. Somos como hermanos, no enemigos, no deberíamos estar peleando entre nosotros. Sabes hay un dicho que me gusta mucho, que dice así: "Si los hermanos se pelean, los devoran los de afuera". Me desvié un poco del tema, lo se. Pero es que me parece genial que coincidamos en esto. Si, pobres Sirius y Remus. Me da pena, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de hacerlos sufrir. Muajajaja- risa de bruja malvada de película barata- Muchos besos, mellon y espero que tú también actualices. Me tienes comiéndome las uñas de los dedos con tu fics.

Por favor dejen reviews mellon´s

Ja ne


End file.
